


Efflorescence

by pinkusako



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Sexual Content, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Torture, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 33,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkusako/pseuds/pinkusako
Summary: A nameless girl wakes up one summer night without any memories and cries her sorrow away under the moon. She eventually remembers her first name, and another name, Natsu.Upon her travels, she comes across an old lady, that she will come to call Granny and spends the winter with her. Upon her first night of staying with Granny, she remembers Natsu's full name. Come spring, she sets out to find the boy behind the name.What new adventures await her, Natsu and Happy? Will her blank past come to haunt her and the ones she cares for? What cruel fate awaits her in the future?





	1. Prologue: Life That Once Was, Becomes Death

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got an AO3 account and now I'm adding this fanfic I've been working on for years to this site. This is also on fanfiction.net . I'm not going to edit my old chapters as I post them to here, but I will say over the years my writing has improved greatly.
> 
> For fanart of Natsu/Freya that I had commissioned: http://fav.me/dbbwdjk

**Prologue: Life That Once Was, Becomes Death**

**-X387-**

* * *

 

Deep black eyes looked out over the horizon. The only words that could describe this burning landscape - hell. Tears welled up in his eyes as he looked back down at the beautiful maiden clutched within his arms. How did it come to this? Who could do such horrendous acts?

"I'm." He choked the word out as he sobbed. "I'm...so sor...sorry." He bit his tongue as pain continued to wrack his body. He brushed aside locks of auburn hair to look at her one more time, his tears dripping down onto her face.

Something was swelling within him that he had never felt before as he continued to have flashbacks of once happier times. Times of the maiden smiling and laughing.

Unbelievable anger was threatening to burst out. His heart and breathing were becoming erratic, his throat began to close.

Hyperventilating he grasped his throat with one hand as the world continued to go black around him. The darkness was creeping into his soul, staining his heart black until finally, he felt something snap.

His once glossy black eyes turned red in anger as he let out a deafening roar, trembling as he done so.

Carefully he laid the maiden down and stood up. A face that once held immense sorrow now held intense rage. Clenching his teeth and fists, his dead red eyes pierced the burning horizon once again.

"They will pay." He said to no one in particular. "This miserable world will be washed of its sins."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some spoilers in this story. This story started out with the assumption of a theory and the theory was confirmed to be true in chapter 416 of the manga. But if you don't mind spoilers then please continue!
> 
> I'm putting this in at the end, to help explain some of the timeline here.
> 
> Fairy Tail disappears on Tenroujima on the date: December 16th X784, and reappear seven years later in the year X791. The date of the Grand Magic Games is July 1st X791. The Eclipse Project happens on July 7th X791. During so it opened the portal 400 years in the past. This date I have listed happens before that. Give or take a few years.


	2. Life Blossoms

**Chapter One: Life Blossoms**

**-X769-**

* * *

 

Sleepy eyes slowly opened. Yawning, a young man sat up brushing aside black locks of hair that hung down into his face. He smiled as he looked out the window taking in the wintry landscape.

 _"You would think_ that _on the first day of spring there wouldn't be any snow."_

He swung his legs out of his bed. As his feet touched the cool floor, a chill ran up his legs and into his back.

He made his way into the bathroom and started to wash up getting ready for the long day ahead. As he finished combing his hair he looked into the mirror. He couldn't help but wonder what would his baby sister look like? He looked quite a bit like his mother, except for his eyes. His eyes were of the heavens themselves. white

His eyes were of the heavens themselves. White flecks dotting his deep glossy black eyes, which had silver rimming around the edge of his irises.

His face was round mostly except for his jaw line. He put the comb next to the sink and started to walk out of the bathroom but suddenly stopped in his tracks.

His eyes widen in surprise as he took a deep breath. Immense magical power was building up and he knew that it only signaled one thing.

He ran out of the room and down the hall and pushed his parent's door open eager to meet his new baby sister.

"What the hell!?" His father turned his head sharply towards the door. "Get the hell out Dusk!" He yelled as he continued to help his wife with rearing his daughter.

Dusk's pale face flushed and he quickly turned around slamming the door behind him. Magic wasn't helping in the least with blocking out the noise as he could still faintly hear his mom grunt in pain.

He furrowed his eyebrows and began pacing.  _"Finally, after all this time."_ He thought to himself. "I'm going to have a little sister!" He always had imagined having a younger brother or sister.

However it seemed to have a baby sister, she would be more precious to him than a little brother. He would be the one that would help look after her, and he would without a doubt always protect her.

He certainly couldn't wait to show her the world. The more he thought about it the more excited he became.

What seemed liked hours passed and he was finally sitting down within the hall next to the door. Suddenly he felt more magic power being released. It was warm and kind. It was so peaceful and there wasn't a doubt in his mind that it belonged to none other than his sister.

His magic was cold and heavenly, while hers felt the opposite. Warm and earthy.

The floor under his fingertips vibrated signaling to him that his dad was coming to open the door. He tilted his head looked over at the door and watched it open with his father beaming proudly.

He reached down and dragged his son into the room, eager to show him the precious gift of life.

As they walked by the window, their eyes widened at the change of the landscape.

"Well! Would you look at that!?" His father boomed.

"What is it dear?" The new mother looked up smiling tenderly at their stunned faces.

"You wouldn't even believe it." Dusk continued to stare on in wonder unable to believe his own eyes.

"Oh, come now." She laughed softly. "We all felt the magic that was released as she came into the world." Tears were within the corner of her eyes as she lifted her newly born daughter to her face, snuggling her.

Her husband sat down next to her, as Dusk walked over to the other side. Gently he sat down at the foot of her bed, in wonderment at how peaceful his baby sister seemed to be.

"Honey." The proud dad placed his hand on his wife's cheek. "The trees and flowers have all bloomed so suddenly. The grass even grew up above the fresh snow."

The once again new mother knew then without a doubt as a bigger smile spread upon her face.

"I know now, without a doubt." She spoke tenderly. "I've always believed." Tears of happiness streamed from the corners of her eyes. "Her name shall be Freya."


	3. Tears Stained With Blood

**Chapter Two: Tears Stained With Blood**

**-The first day of Spring, X777-**

* * *

 

Her eyes widened in horror, tears streaming down her face. Her mouth was open, but no sound could escape. Frozen in terror, she could only look at the display in front of her. The figure withdrew the sword. In slow motion, she watched the body fall. She felt something hot hit her in her mouth, face, and body. Trembling, she slowly reached up and touched her cheek with her fingers. When she removed her hand, she looked only to realize her fingers coated in blood. She began trembling and let out a blood-curdling scream.

The perpetrators looked at the girl as her body began to float in the air. Screaming, crying, her tiny body stiffened, her arms flung out as magic begin flowing out of her body. The ground below began to crack and shift with the massive amount begin released.

The only thing she could see, was bright light envelop her vision. Darkness soon overtook her and she hit the ground with a thud.

* * *

 

**-Summer X777-**

The girl began to stir as she felt the cool night air kiss her hot skin. Slowly she opened her eyes. Her head felt as if it was going to explode. She shakily pulled her weight to her arms only to widen her eyes in horror as she saw a dry black substance coating parts of her skin on her bare arms. She collapsed back down on the ground staring with empty eyes out into the forest.

"Wha...what happened to me?" She could hardly muster any strength to sit back up. "Where am I?" She pondered as she collapsed again. Slowly, she crawled over to the nearest tree. She then used the tree to slowly pull herself up but couldn't stand. Sitting with her back to the tree she looked out again, taking in the sight of the unfamiliar forest. Moonlight pierced through the trees and she could see scorch marks on the ground.

She reached up with both arms grasping her head as it began to pound with each beat of her heart. "I don't remember anything." She said solemnly as the new reality began to sink in. She gritted her teeth in pain as what seemed to be memories flashed within her mind.

"Some...one, was killed in front of me?" She asked in disbelief. "But, why." Her eyes widen as she tried to make sense of the world around her. Her body quaked and trembled as tears that she could not hold back burst forth.

The tears flowed freely from her eyes, rolling down her cheeks becoming stained with blood giving off a pinkish hue within the moonlight. She was far too weak to move, and could only keep whaling her sorrows away to the moon.

Hours seemed to go by. Her eyes were puffy and red as she looked at the horizon to see it stained red as dawn began to break. She finally reached up and wiped her eyes watching the night fade away.

She winced in pain and gritted her teeth once more as she could hear a name being spoken to her. Someone was calling out to her within a memory. It seemed so distant. She closed her eyes and tried to focus.

"Freya? My name is, Freya?" Her weight suddenly slumped over to one side of the tree, a root catching her. The bark dug into her exposed skin on the side where the dressed was ripped.

Slowly she opened her eyes as a name rolled off her tongue. "Natsu?" She paused for a moment. "Natsu Drag?" As she spoke the name she felt a bit more at peace. "That name." She spoke softly and smiled as her eyes softened. "I don't know why, but it gives me hope."

Feeling renewed from the unknown name, she stood up. She winced as pain shot through her legs but she was going to push forward.

She looked down taking in her appearance for the first time and seen splashes and splotches of the strange black substance. The dress she was wearing was faded, a memory of what it once was. She couldn't help but wonder how long had she been out here?

The warm sun was peeking up over the horizon bathing her in all of its glory. Looking up, she took her first step forward.


	4. First of Kindness!

**Chapter Three: First of Kindness!**

**-X777-**

* * *

 

Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months. With no real memory, she traveled wherever her legs would take her. She tended to avoid people as they would look on in wonder. It always left her feeling more uncomfortable than what she was already being around strangers.

It was odd and strange at first. The words that people spoke seemed slightly different from what she knew. The more she kept wandering into towns she finally began to understand the words. It was slow at first, but she learned more and more.

Towards when the leaves changed into the fire in the sky she could understand almost everything people would say. Occasionally when she found herself within a town she would hear people gossiping about fairy tail. She wasn't sure what a fairy tail was. Maybe it was a word she didn't understand yet? It only left her to wonder whatever a fairy tail was as it could do many things! Breathe fire, make ice, cut things, transform and even lay waste to a mountain!

However, it seemed it left people with mix reactions. Some were happy with all the things a fairy tail could do, while others didn't seem as happy.

* * *

 

Winter had finally settled in. Freya found herself sitting alone within a cave, looking out with empty green eyes, watching the first snow gracefully falling out of the sky. She had heard people talking about snow as it seemed they were preparing for it. How it was cold and wet it was. How this winter would be the coldest they've had in a decade.

"Aren't I supposed to feel cold?" She frowned as she felt so unsure of everything. It was beyond frustrating. She was alone, knew nothing and remembered nothing. She was a no one and existed to no one.

"Maybe..." Her lip quivered. "Maybe I don't' remember what cold is too." She silently sobbed as she felt herself begin to crack under the weight of the cruel world. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do, or where I'm supposed to even go." Her voice cracked as tears continued to roll down her cheeks.

She pulled her legs up as she put her back to the cave wall. Her dress over time was becoming more ripped and tattered as the days went on. It just now loosely clung to her body, barely covering her nakedness. But it was all she had. She wasn't sure what to call that had been on her feet but they had worn out some time ago before the leaves changed into the color of fire.

Her footing slipped upon the slick rocks, and she inhaled sharply as a rock cut a gash into her food. She bit her lip for a moment and then looked only to see it was healing. She sighed in relief as she continued to watch the wound close.

Her stomach grumbled and she felt famished. It had been snowing continuously for days. Food was scarce now. She mulled over the choices in her mind.

She stood up wiping the dying tears out of her eyes and off of her cheeks. Hesitantly she took her first step out into the snow. She had huddled into the cave for the past few days weary of something new and unfamiliar.

As her foot sunk deep into the snow she squeaked. "Wow!" She put her other foot into it. "This is amazing!"

She sprinted through the woods. Down the hill and within the valley there was a village that she was fast approaching. She turned her gaze up to the gray overcast sky in wonder as the fluffy snow lightly fell onto her face, quickly melting away. Even if she was struggling to live she couldn't help but to be in wonder and amazement at the world that surrounded her. The places she has been, the things she has seen. This was one of her favorites. The feel of the cold kisses from the snow on her face.

She turned her vision back to town. She strangely felt rejuvenated as she was on the outskirts of the town but it was quickly fading as she seen people within the streets. Her face that was full of joy, was now devoid of all emotion. She walked along the path of smooth rocks and watched people doing something with snow that she didn't understand. Moving it with a big, flat thing. She never understood why, but she knew things about the world around her. Flowers, trees, animals, all of it. From what she understood it was called nature and funny enough it felt like second nature to her. Almost like it was a part of her being.

She felt uneasy and with each step she took she shifted her weight around but continued to walk onward. She felt people's stares piercing a hole through her. She kept her eyes looking at the ground but something caught her eye. An old lady was walking towards her. As she got closer it seemed the older lady was going to approach her.

It would be the first time anyone has tried to approach her and she had always been too scared to approach anyone since she has that memory was burned into her. Someone dying before her eyes.

"Is everything alright dear?"

Freya opened her mouth, a rush of excitement flooded through her. The words were stuck in her throat. She quickly shut her mouth as fear was settling in. She felt a light touch on her shoulder and recoiled away.

"Oh, I didn't mean to scare you, dear. I can give you some clothes that are better suited for this weather. I just made some soup as well. Why don't you come with me?"

"Sou...p?" Freya's lips were quivering the words trembled out of her mouth. Even with all the words, she has been learning, she wasn't quite sure what a "soup" was.

"Ahh! Yes. You'll love it." The old lady smiled.

Freya nodded and watched her slowly turn and walk in the opposite direction.

"You can follow me if you like."

Freya wasn't sure why but her smell put her worries and fears at ease. Freya followed a few footsteps behind her and it wasn't long she could smell a nice aroma coming from somewhere.

The old lady opened the door to the small cabin and Freya stood outside sniffing the aroma.

_"Oh, my!"_  Freya's mouth watered.  _"It certainly smells good."_

"Beauty before age." The old lady was smiling, standing to the side waiting for Freya to step in.

Freya returned the smile and slowly stepped into the small cabin. She looked around in awe at the small warm "cave". She had never seen the inside of something like this before. Her face brightened as her eyes continued to dart around looking around at all the pictures and trinkets. There was so much stuff in such a small place but it only made it more welcoming.

"You certainly have a pretty smile." The old lady spoke as she walked over to something that had steam coming up from it. "You may call me Granny if you like. Why don't you take a seat at the table."

"Granny?" Freya inquired. "That's a pretty name!" Freya beamed as she pulled out what she assumed was a chair to sit in.

Granny let out a slight chuckle under her breath. "Do you have a name too deary?" She asked as she reached around getting things Freya wasn't entirely sure what they were.

The smile dropped from Freya's face as it recalled the painful night she woke up alone. "Freya." She mumbled.

Granny turned with two bowls in her only to see a sorrowful expression on Freya's face.

"My, my. What a lovely name you have Freya." Carefully, Granny sat a bowl of hot soup in front of her then sitting down in a chair across from her. "I don't believe I've ever heard such a pretty name before."

Freya looked at the strange new thing sitting in front of her. She looked at Granny in hopes of getting a clue of what she was supposed to do. As she waited she reached out and touched the hot, smooth surface. Was it some type of rock?

"Careful now. It's hot and you could get burned."

Freya looked up to see Granny holding something strange in her hand. It was shiny and she was sticking it in her mouth.

"It doesn't feel hot to me like the sun does when it's up." She kept feeling of the bowl. Whatever soup was, it looked like she could drink it. She put her hands around it, picking it up and bringing it up close to her nose. "It smells really good! Like nothing I've ever smelled before!" She tilted the bowl and slowly took a sip. However, those sips quickly turned into big gulps.

"That's not burning you, deary?"

Freya sat her bowl down, licking her lips clean as she shook her head. She looked up at Granny for the first time and seen she had eyes of the sky. She quickly noticed she was looking at her tattered dress. Freya's eyes fell back onto the half empty bowl of soup.

"That sure is a lovely dress you're wearing." Granny smiled a woeful smile. Up close she could see Freya had been through too much at such a young age.

It was one of the few things she has ever had and to hear a compliment, her first compliment she has ever gotten from anyone about her appearance brought a smile to her face. "Thank you." She spoke softly picking the bowl back up and started to drink from it again.

Freya quickly finished her soup as it grew darker outside. She studied Granny who continued to eat her soup slowly. Granny's hair reminded her of snow. Her face was like the sunset up towards the eyes. She also had waves on her face like the sand she had seen at a lakeside.

Granny couldn't eat another bite and laid her soup down onto the table. "Would you like to take a hot bath before putting on some warmer clothes?"

"What's a bath?" Freya tilted her head in confusion.

"Well, let's see." Granny took another glance at the small girl thinking of how she might understand it. "A bath is like a hot pond, only much smaller. Where you can wash things off, like dirt, off."

"Sure! I would love to take a "bath". " Freya's face brightened as it would be something new she could experience.

"Then I'll go ahead and start getting it ready." Granny slowly got up and made her way to a small room that was attached to the "cave". As Granny disappeared into the room Freya slowly got up out of her chair and looked around. She didn't know what to make of everything she was seeing. She had never seen it out within nature as she traveled. Even through the towns, she didn't recall seeing any of this outside.

"Alright, it's ready." Granny called from the other room.

Freya with a hop in her step walked into the smaller room. "Wow! It really is like a small pond!"

Granny chuckled and watched Freya beginning to step into the tub. "Now, now!" You have to take off your dress and wash off before you can get in."

"Oh." Freya blushed a little since this was her first time doing anything like this.

"Would you like me to help you?" Granny offered, with Freya nodding.

Freya watched as what was left of the charred, dried, flaky substance that had been glued to her skin change color and wash down a hole in the floor. She wasn't sure why but hot tears were forming up in her eyes. She tried to keep from sniffling and hold her tears back as Granny washed her off. She didn't know what it was that was washing down into the hole but whatever it was, it was something that was left long before she woke up alone that night.

Granny didn't want to ask as she could only imagine but she hoped that if she did, Freya would open up. "I don't mean to pry but I can't help but wonder, what happened?"

Freya painfully bit her lip to stop her tears. She didn't have an answer and she wished she did. There was so much missing from her life, and she didn't even know what it was. Freya remained silent unable to answer.

Granny told her that she was finished and could finally get into the bath.

Freya nodded and wiped her tears away. Freya sat down in the bath water, sinking down until the water was at her chin.

"I..." Freya took a deep breath. "I don't really know. I woke up like this, in a strange place far away from here." Freya recalled the night she woke up. Even now she could clearly see the pale moonlight peeking through the leaves. "I'm not even sure if my name is my name. I heard it being called out to me in a distant memory." Freya brought her legs up resting her chin on her knees. "I wake up crying every night and I don't even know why." However, to Freya, not all hope was lost. There was something that always gave her courage and strength to keep pushing. "There is something I do remember. Another name. A name that I know that isn't mine but I don't think it's the full name."

"What name is that my dear?" Granny was sitting on a stool, her bones were beginning to ache from being hunched over for so long.

"Natsu. Natsu Dragggg..." Freya's eyes widen and glistened. Her face lit up as she stood up holding her closed fist to her heart. "Natsu Dragneel." Freya spoke confidently. She didn't know why she could suddenly remember it but now she had the full name. Maybe, just maybe her memories would return. Freya sank back down into the bath humming in happiness. "Whenever I think of that name, I feel so happy." She closed her eyes and smiled.

To see such pure happiness, Granny couldn't help but, to smile.

"Well, it's winter now. I assume you have traveled for a long time. Why not stay here for the winter? I can teach you about the world. Then once spring comes you can set out once again and go look for Natsu Dragneel."

Freya's face lit up once again. "Wow!? Really!?" Freya was breathless from the kind offer. "You would do that for me?!"

Granny nodded.

"I would love to learn more about the world!"

* * *

 

Freya finished her bath and with a little help from Granny, she put something on called PJ's. She felt so relaxed and at peace as Granny brushed her hair.

"Now," Granny said as she handed something shiny to Freya. "Do you like what I did to your hair?"

Freya slowly reached up, touching the loose braid that hung down in front over her right shoulder. Though she was a little stunned to see herself for the first time. "This is the first time I've seen myself so clearly. Much better than looking at the water."

Granny couldn't contain her laughter. "Yes! It is much better than looking at your reflection in the water." She took in a few breaths. "Well, no do you see how beautiful you are?"

Freya nodded in agreement as she continued to study herself. Her hair seemed to be the color of what mud was with her eyes being a mixture of greens. It was like a lake she had seen once with the color getting darker as you got closer to the middle.

"I love it!" She turned around putting her arms around Granny. It was something she had seen other people do in the towns she had passed through. "Thank you so much for doing my hair!"


	5. Thank You

**Chapter Four: Thank You**

**-X778-**

* * *

 

Freya knelt over a freshly dug mound. Tears once again stained her face. It was the first day of spring, the day she had planned with Granny to set out to go find Natsu Dragneel. Only she woke up to find Granny no longer a part of this world. Freya felt like her heart was being ripped out from her chest.

She had found it odd at the time when Granny was having her to promise so many things before they went to sleep last night.

Her tears continued to roll down her cheeks, dripping onto the ground below.

"Why!?" She gritted her teeth in her anguish as she punched the ground. "Why am I always left all alone?"

She turned her gaze to the sky as she questioned everything that she knew. She knew she didn't understand much about the world still as Granny had told her last night there was still so much left to learn.

Freya swallowed as she recalled one of the things she learned over the winter, with that being "Granny", was something you called old ladies.

* * *

 

"Granny." Freya pouted. "I know that's not your real name. Will you please tell me your real name?"

Granny only turned around laughing. "That is my name as of now. When you told me that it was such a beautiful name, with your lovely face smiling. It brought a smile to mine as well."

* * *

 

Freya reached over getting the wreath of flowers. She had picked the flowers yesterday and gave them to Granny to remember her by.

_"My, my. What lovely little flowers you have picked for me. So many beautiful colors. When I look at this, I'm sure I'll remember your beautiful smiling face."_

Granny's voice echoed within her mind. "Granny, I hope that when you look down from the clouds you will smile seeing these here." She carefully placed them in the middle of the fresh mound. Freya felt a surge, a spark shoot through her fingertips and into the wreath of flowers.

She quickly pulled her hands away, questioningly looking at her fingertips. It felt almost like when her body is healing a cut. She eyed the flowers but they seemed to be as they were before.

Slowly Freya stood up, but she was filled with dread. She didn't know if she could step back into the small cabin but she had promised Granny she would set out today. She wiped her tears away but her eyes still burned.

Taking a deep breath she stepped into the cabin and instantly fell to her knees as she held her nose, hot tears streaking down her face. It was like a punch to her gut. The scent of flowers, spice, and grass. More so, Granny's scent still lingered and only served to remind her that she was all alone once again.

Curling up into a ball she laid within the floor weeping as memories kept flashing through her mind. All the time that had spent together over the winter. All the things Granny had done for her, showed her and taught her.

She knew so many things now because of Granny. Reading, writing, cooking, sewing, knitting, colors, and names for countless things that she never knew had names. Granny took time explaining the ways of the world, different cultures, showing her maps and pictures.

One memory, in particular, came to mind.

* * *

 

"Granny!" Freya yelled.

Granny was standing at the stove preparing dinner but turned around in panic, worried that something is wrong.

Freya quickly sat down at the table smiling holding up a magazine within her hands. "Granny, look, look!"

Granny breathed a sigh of relief as she turned the heat down to low on the stove. Pulling out a chair she sat down across from Freya. "What do we have here?"

"They call it a magazine and it has what they call a "Fairy Tail" in it! I would hear about it all the time and never knew what it was!" Freya placed the magazine down onto the table and quickly flipped through the pages to where Fairy Tail was featured. Her eyes grew bigger by the second as Freya pointed to something in particular and read out loud what it said. "Fairy Tail's Salamander, also known as Natsu Dragneel does it again as he burned a building to the ground. Sooooo coool!" Freya looked up to Granny unable to believe she knew where Natsu was now.

"Now my dear little Freya, you have a destination!" Granny smiled as she got up going back to prepare dinner.

Freya looked back down at the magazine looking at the words and pictures but there wasn't any of Natsu. "You'll come with me won't you?"

"Oh goodness no. I'm much too old to go about traveling now. But I will help you plan out your trip and teach you how to navigate."

* * *

 

The only true pleasant memories she has, were of Granny and thinking about her only was serving to break her more. Loneliness was truly painful, but losing someone was much more than she could bear. Granny was the first and only person to ever care about her. She had taken her in without a second thought and now she was gone.

Could she even make it on her own now? Could she bear the weight of the grief over Granny and being on her own? With Granny gone she once again existed to no one. If something were to happen to her, there would be no left to mourn her as she mourned over Granny now.

Freya pulled herself up to her knees and suddenly let out her anger and grief with one punch. It wasn't enough and she punched the floor again, this time putting all she had behind it.

The small cabin shook as the floorboards cracked and shattered under the force of her blow. Freya quickly pulled her hand away and straightened her back up in shock, looking around as it quickly came to an end. Some papers fell off the table landing in front of her.

Her green empty eyes widen as she noticed within the papers there was an envelope addressed to her in Granny's handwriting. With trembling hands, she carefully opened it and seen there were two smaller envelopes. She placed aside the one that instructed her to read before she got married and opened the other one.

* * *

 

_My dearest Freya,_

_If you are reading this then I am no longer of this world but do not fret, my child. My time should have come years ago, but with these old bones, I could feel that my time was finally coming._

_Even if I am gone, I can now follow you wherever your journey leads you._ _Wherever you go I'm sure you will bring nothing but happiness and warmth with you. You even brought warmth back into my own heart once I saw your precious smiling face._

_You may have had a rough start but I'm sure one day you will find true happiness and love. I know without a doubt you will find it with Natsu._

_You are a sweet child, with a kind heart. Please do not let tears stain your face over my passing. You only need to look up at the clouds as you know I will be there. I will forever be there to watch over you._

_Love,_

_Granny_

* * *

 

Folding the parchment carefully, Freya placed it back into the envelope. Drying her eyes she looked around.

The note only reminded her of a promise. The very last promise she made to Granny before she fell asleep. "I promised no matter what, I would set out today." She looked at the old grandfather clock seeing it was four in the afternoon. She picked up the other envelope and stood up. "I will keep my promise Granny."

She didn't want to leave but she didn't believe she could stay either.

She quickly packed up her things into a bag she had sown with Granny. Once she packed up everything that was her, she started stuffing her bag with things that held memories she shared with Granny.

Even packing pictures of her and Granny and others as well that had people she didn't know. Something told her that even know she didn't know who they were within the photos, they were important. She wanted to believe that maybe, just maybe one day she could find the people within them.

One picture in particular that had been behind the others caught her eye. A young man with black hair and eyes of the heavens. The more she gazed into his eyes in the photo the more it kept tugging at the back of her mind.

Suddenly a pain shot through her head causing her to grasp the side of her head. The pain faded as quickly as it came. She took the framed picture and tucked it into her bag.

She glanced over at the bed and seen the round mirror resting on the nightstand. It was one of her first memories of with Granny and she couldn't leave it behind. It was laughable how she used to think of colors. Using things she seen in nature to describe them. Now she knew better. Her hair was a chocolate-brown, not mud. Her eyes had a light olive green halo around the iris. Then the green steadily getting darker as you got closer to her pupil.

Finally, she tucked her blankets and maps that had routes drawn on them with pictures attached, on top as she would be using them soon. She took one last glance around the cabin and tied up her bag. As she walked out the door she grabbed the compass and placed it within her pocket of her dress.

She glanced over her shoulder before stepping out onto the street. She closed and locked the door placing the key within a pocket of her bag. She looked up at the sky refusing to look back again as she was afraid she wouldn't leave if she did.

Even if it was still daylight, the moon was already up within the sky. It was faint but it reminded her that it would be night soon.

She took her first steps on her new journey. A journey that would lead her eventually to see the face behind the name that was always on her mind and in her heart. Natsu Dragneel.

She still had to get to Fiore and then make her way to Magnolia. On foot, she guessed she may not arrive until the end of summer. She had a few mountain ranges that were in her way after all. Not only that but there were quite a few spots that Granny marked on the map as a must see.


	6. Healing

**Chapter Five: Healing**

**-X778-**

* * *

 

The pale moon bathed Earthland within its white light. The cool night air kissed Freya's hot skin. For most, it would have been a chilly spring night but Freya was quite comfortable in her white summer dress.

She had stopped at the edge of the forest and made a bow and a few arrows. She even found some vine and wove it into rope.

Freya kept glancing at the trees as she passed by them trying to find a suitable one to sleep in for the night when she saw one just a few feet ahead. She had learned that it was better to sleep in a tree if at all possible. That way she was hidden from sight and would be in a safe place away from animals and even people.

She knew how dangerous the world was but the stars must have been in her favor as had traveled unscathed before she met Granny.

Freya placed her bag next to the base of the tree and breathed in the fresh cool forest air. Her eyes had gotten better over the winter and she could see fairly far. Could everyone else see as far as she could? She didn't know but it was certainly quite the view.

The frogs and crickets serenade her soul and for a moment she had forgotten the pain she has endured thus far. The more she listened to the world around her, the slower her breathing became, almost in sync with the world around her.

She knelt down lightly touching her fingertips to the green grass, gliding her hands over the cool blades.

Then she felt something, or she should say someone through the earth. Her eyes snapped open standing up, she brought her bow off her back, drawing the drawstring back, ready to release the arrow.

She focused her eyes on where she had seen them through the earth but they were shrouded from her sight. Something was interfering.

"Who's there?" Freya called out. She stood for a few minutes waiting for an answer but it never came.

The aura they omitted was like nothing she had felt before and it brought an unsettling feeling with it.

Suddenly the aura was dissipating. Freya knelt down and touched the ground once again, and whoever it was, they were moving away from her with haste. She was relieved that they were moving away but she still felt uneasy.

More so she was confused how she could see them through the earth. It was like a six sense. Was it magic? Could she use magic? It wasn't very common in the region though she didn't know where she came from either. Wherever she came from it could have been common.

Freya put her arm through the bow, threading her body through the bow. With it now resting upon her back, she placed her arrow with her bag and tied up to her upper arm near her shoulder.

Once she climbed the tree she put her bag down in between her legs and pulled out the vines she had weaved into rope earlier. It took a minute to get the rope to swing on around the branch but once it did, she tied it around her legs to secure herself within the tree.

She then pulled out some smaller vines and sticks and started to make a quiver for her arrows. She had read books within the small library over the winter how to make a bow and the arrows. Over the winter she had practiced with the neighbor's bow and she had gotten quite skilled with it.

Once she finished she placed her arrows into her quiver and tied it around her waist. She then hugged her pack up to her as she rested her back against the bark of the tree. She gazed out over the breathtaking landscape. A fog had settled over the forest floor as the animals and insects continued their chorus.

It was serene but Freya felt far from being at peace. It was her first night without her Granny. She couldn't help, but to wonder, would the nightmares return? Would she wake up screaming and crying from what haunted her dreams?

Exhaustion was beginning to take over as she had pushed herself to put as much distance as she could between her and the small village. She was trying to run from the pain.

The pain of waking up beside Granny, unable to wake her. The pain of digging her grave and wrapping her body in cloth according to tradition within the region. Most of all, she had to cover her with the fresh dirt of the grave.

Her eyes burned but she couldn't give into her grief here. Not out here alone. She had to keep her wits about her if she was going to make it to Natsu.

The thought of the name soothed her. She wondered, did they know her? Do they remember her? Have they been looking for her?

Soon she felt herself begin to drift off to sleep. The lullaby of nature and thoughts of Natsu help ease her mind. Though every time she drifted off she would jerk away.

Each time she closed her eyes, all she could see was Granny and the grave she dug. She knew that Granny didn't want her to cry but it was hard not to. "I promise...I'll try not to cry."

* * *

 

The sun was rising and before she knew it Freya woke suddenly screaming and crying frantically. She was desperate to get down and ripped the vines off around her leg throwing her things to the ground. She tried to calm her breathing but it was in vain.

She started to make her down the tree but within her panic, she slipped and fell.

Freya cried out as intense burning pain rippled through her right leg. She looked down in horror to see her bone was broken and it had pierced her skin and right on through her boot even.

It was the most gruesome scene she has seen and her stomach suddenly started to purge the dinner she had two days ago.

Trembling from the pain she dug her nails into her thigh. Anything to distract herself from the current problem. She gave herself just a few seconds to prepare herself before she looked back at the wound. She focused her vision and her skin that had been ripped by the bone was already starting to close around it.

She had no options within the wild alone and only done what felt right to her. She put one hand into her mouth and another on the bone sticking out.

She took a deep breath and pushed the bone back through her skin, screaming in agony as she bit down onto her hand. Once the bone was back inside her vision was painfully white. She removing her bleeding hand from her mouth with droplets of blood splattering on the ground.

She still had to set the bone properly but her vision was growing blurry as her body continued to quake from the pain. Blood covered her lips and teeth and she quickly spat out all the blood that had gushed into her mouth.

The world was slowly growing darker and she felt dizzy. She fell over to her side, looking out in front of her. Hoping and praying nothing would happen as she knew she would pass out soon.

The wounds on her leg and hand continued to close as her body was self-repairing.

The last thing she saw was a beautiful flower was suddenly growing up out from under her left hand.

"That's...soooo...weir..."

* * *

 

Freya groaned as she began to stir. The sun actually felt hot upon her skin, almost scorching her. Slowly she opened her eyes and at first, she was seeing double. As she woke up more and more, her vision grew clearer and she noticed there was no pain coming from her right leg or left hand.

She was just thankful nothing had happened to her for the few hours she had been out of it. Judging by the sun it was mid day.

Though she was more than worried about her leg and ankle. She didn't set the bone. She knew she wasn't a doctor but she did read quite a bit of medical texts during the winter in her hunger for knowledge. She also knew it would be quite handy to have medical knowledge for her journey.

She was fearful. Would her journey end here? Since she didn't set the bones, and if her body healed them improperly she would never be able to walk again.

Her heart sank at the thought. She would never see Natsu. She would fade away from the world here if her body healed them improperly.

As she came more to she seen the flower that had grown before she blacked out. Moving her hand she took a closer look. The flower was a deep maroon with glittery fire patterns through the petals. The glitter that shimmered in the sunlight was golds, oranges, and reds.

She looked closely at her hand and seen it was completely healed with no scarring. Carefully she sat up, trying not to move her leg that had been injured. She examined it first, and it had healed as well without any scarring. Lightly she felt around her ankle and it would seem her body had set the bones properly. Taking a deep breath she slowly moved her ankle around and was surprised she could move it with no pain.

However, the moment of truth would be is if she could stand on it and walk.

"Only one way to find out." She stood up putting most of her weight on her other leg and slowly put weight on to the other. There was no pain and she took small baby steps and was able to walk just fine.

Never in a million years would she have ever believed her body could recover from something like that. It had always been small cuts and scrapes before.

As Freya looked around she saw not only had one of those flowers grew but she had been laying in a bed of them. She couldn't figure out how they appeared in the first place and it was rather odd.

She sat down deciding she would pick a few and make a bracelet out of them since they were so pretty. Once the bracelet hung loosely around her wrist she brought out her map to get her bearings. Once she knew exactly where she was, she folded it and placed it back into her pack.

She gathered her things up and started walking towards one of the hazy mountain ranges she would have to traverse. It was at least still a month or so walk away and she was amazed she could see it so far out.

* * *

 

Rest of the day had been fairly peaceful. Something that she had needed after waking up to such a tragic loss yesterday, and a rough morning this morning. As she exited the forest, the sun was setting and she saw a pond within the field just a hundred footsteps away.

Her thoughts kept drifting back to Granny and how over the winter she didn't wake up once like she did this morning.

She knew she should sleep up within the trees but the pond was so pretty with the lily pads and cattails. It was just too beautiful to not sleep here and if she slept within the tall grass of the field she would be hidden from plain sight.

Freya was careful not to leave a trail within the tall field grass and once she made it to the edge of the pond she sat down.

She had traveled a fair bit of distance today and if she kept it up she would actually arrive in Magnolia by the end of summer. Her heart skipped a beat at the thought as blood rushed to her face. It was something unexpected! She pondered why it was causing such a reaction as she fanned her face.

The sun was making it last peep and Freya laid her pack down bringing out a blanket. She left the other in her pack so it would serve as a pillow. She didn't really need it but it was something she had made with Granny and wanted it for the comfort. She took her bow off her back and put it down next to her as she reached up touching her braid.

The blush was still burning her cheeks. "I wonder if Natsu is a boy or a girl?" She tried to give it some thought but she wasn't quite sure. "Natsu Dragneel sounds so strong so maybe he's a boy?" She clenched her fists to her chest in excitement. "I'm almost positive the name Natsu means Summer and their nickname is Salamander. What Granny taught me about myths, salamanders would eat and breathe fire!" Her eyes brightened and glistened at the thought. "That would be so cool!"

Her heart was still skipping beats but it was past twilight as the stars and the moon now filled the sky. She laid her head down onto her pack and grabbed her bow holding it to her chest before covering herself up.

The only sounds that filled the night were the crickets, katydids, and frogs. They were especially loud being so close to the pond as she was.

Tears were forming up within her eyes and slowly streamed down the side of her face as she laid gazing up at the heavens. She had held it in all day but laying her alone without nothing to focus her mind on, she just couldn't hold them back. "I'm sorry Granny but I can't help it. It feels like a big hole is in my chest and it's only getting bigger." She whimpered. "I think I'm more lonely now than I was before."

As she quietly sobbed she saw a blinking yellow light that seemed to be floating above the water. She quickly dried her eyes turning her head to get a better look and saw dozens of blinking yellow and white lights.

"Wow." She whispered in a gasp. "The first fireflies I've seen this year." She smiled as she now felt a little less lonely.

It was almost as if Granny had sent a warm glow to the earth to brighten her night.

As her breathing came in sync with the night she slowly drifted off to sleep.


	7. Warmth

**Chapter Six: Warmth**

**-X778-**

* * *

 

Bright reds and oranges flow gently through the air in the as Freya stood on a hill looking down at the destination that has been calling out to her since she woke up that fateful night.

As the leaves whipped around her she took a deep breath. "I'm here. Finally." Her eyes were soft filled with sadness. The journey had been longer than she had expected. It had been paved with grief, sorrow, and pain. It had been a tedious journey but now she was here at last. She would finally see the face behind the name that gave her the strength and courage to push through it all with determination.

She sat down exhaling bringing out the map for Magnolia that she traded for once she got into Fiore. It was still noon so she had plenty of time to make it to the guild known as Fairy Tail. Hopefully, they would be there, or at least someone would be there that knew of Natsu. "Seems like the building towards the back of the city next to the lake is the guild hall."

She looked up and could see the oddly shaped building from where she was. She folded the map and put it back into her pack. She stood up dusting off her tattered dress. She frowned for a moment thinking how terrible she must look but it was the best-looking one she had left.

Slowly she made her way down the hill but she started to pick up speed in her excitement. "The great Salamander." She tilted her head slightly as she smiled. "I finally get to meet you. The name that I remember. The name that has brought me happiness in my sorrow."

As she reached the edge of town she slowed down to a walking pace now. Her eyes grew big as she looked as she walked through the cobbled stone streets. It was bigger than it appeared up on the hill. All the buildings, such as the different shops and homes were much bigger and nicer looking than the small village she lived with Granny in.

As she got closer to the middle of the town there was a big beautiful building within the center of Magnolia and the streets were getting busier too. Most of her interactions with people thus far have been far from kind outside of Granny but no one seemed to pay her any mind. It was nice for once not getting side looks over her appearance. Though she wasn't in quite the same state as she had been in before she met Granny.

Freya paused outside the center building below the steps looking in wonder. She put her chin into her hand as she gave it some thought of what the building was called. "Ah! I know! It's a church." She shielded her eyes from the noon sun as she gazed at the cathedral's tall spirals.

She didn't linger for long as she walked towards the side of the cathedral she could see Fairy Tail in all of its glory. She made her one last sprint running for the guild hall.

Once Freya reached the front of the guild hall, she was radiating with happiness but as she got closer to the door she felt like she was going to melt into a puddle.  _"Stop that!"_  She kept telling herself but she knew that her mixture of excitement and joy wouldn't calm down anytime soon. She squealed inwardly the more she thought about Natsu.

She stood at the doors, noticing a huge fight was going on inside. It was quite the fight too. Even with things being thrown everywhere, cursed being yelled at once another she couldn't help but to, smile. It was warm, inviting and felt like home in a strange way.

She walked on inside, and no one seemed to notice her as she dodged the flying debris. Freya looked around for who she thought she could ask about Natsu until she saw an old man sitting on top of the bar rubbing his temples.

Even with all the new smells and scents, one seemed to stand out in particular to her. One that she felt more drawn to. The smell of fire? Though it was more than just a fiery scent as there were other subtle scents mixed in with it.

As she got closer to the short old man sitting on the bar he turned and looked down at her.

"Well now, I don't believe I've seen you before, pretty young lady." The man spoke kindly to her.

Her eyes were sparkling as she continued to look around at the guild hall in wonder.  _"So this is what a guild is like?"_ Everyone may be fighting but she could feel their warm souls radiating off their bodies.

The man studied her as Freya kept looking around in awe.  _"She has a magic that I haven't quite felt anything else like before."_

Freya finally snapped out of and bowed humbly before the older man.

"I'm sorry for my intrusion. My name is Freya and I have traveled far looking for someone who goes by the name Natsu Dragneel." Freya spoke softly. The chaos almost came to a halt as the girl spoke, particular when she said Natsu's name.

A boy with pink hair with a blue cat sitting atop his head as he heard his name and let go of Gray's shirt, walking closer.

"I see. May I ask why you are searching for him?" He inquired.

"I knew it! He is a boy!" She blurted out in her excitement but quickly cleared her throat and bowed again."Of course. Over a year ago, far, far way, I woke up and found myself in the middle of an unfamiliar forest. I could only remember my name and half of Natsu's. It's the only thing that has been driving me since then. Winter came and an old lady found me and took me. That night I remembered his full name. As Winter went on, I saw in a magazine that he was also known as Salamander of Fairy Tail. The following Spring, the old lady that had taken me in and taught me the ways of the world passed away."

Freya fell to her knees. "On that day I sat out to find Natsu. The only part of my identity that I have." She started to tremble as she couldn't hold everything back any longer. She was afraid. Afraid that she might not get to see him now. "Please, I beg you." Freya sobbed out looking up at the old man with tears flowing from her eyes. "Please, I must see him."

The old man jumped down, kneeling next to Freya patting her on the back. "There, there now. Dry those tears up."

Freya's tiny body shook more from the unexpected contact but she quickly pushed that nightmare of a memory out of her head.

"Come now, we have some beds upstairs that you can lay in while you collect yourself."

Freya nodded, standing up putting her hand into his but suddenly her world went black as she collapsed.

Gasps and whispers filled the guild hall as the boy with pink hair pushed on through.

"Is she going to be okay?" Natsu looked on with worry unsure what to make of the mysterious girl.

Makarov checked her pulse and watched her chest steadily rise and fall. "Nothing to worry about. Just exhaustion most likely." He carefully picked up the small and petite girl. "My word, the stuff she is carrying is heavy than her." He grumbled out as he walked up the stairs.

"Natsu." A young woman with scarlet hair stepped forward placing his hand on his shoulder. "Do you know her?"

Natsu usually tried to stay cheerful when he was within the guild. He always had a smile on his face when he was here, but at this very moment, he didn't have one. He shook his head as he tried to think of where he could have possibly seen her for her to know him.

The scarlet hair teen stepped away and walked up the stairs after the Master to offer her assistance.

* * *

 

"Master." Erza spoke as she entered the room, closing the door behind her.

Makarov lay the exhausted petite girl upon a bed. "Ah, thank you for coming up here. Could you see about cleaning her up and unpacking her things?" He turned around looking at the scarlet armored mage.

Erza nodded and walked over to a small sink to dampen a cloth to do as the master requested of her.

"Thank you. I'm going to go back down. Let me know when she wakes up." Makarov disappeared behind the door, closing it.

Erza then walked over to the girl placing the warm damp cloth upon the headboard of the bed. She took the pack, quiver, and her bow, placing them on the bed across from the mysterious girl.

Erza went to remove her boots and noticed a hole that had been ripped in her right boot. She carefully removed the worn boots and examined her leg. She couldn't see any visible marks which relieved Erza to know that perhaps whatever caused her boot to rip in such a way, the injury was already healed.

She grabbed the cloth and started to wash off the small smudges of dirt that were on her arms and legs. She was actually fairly clean compared to her dress. The color in the dress was fading away, with it being ripped, tattered and frayed in some spots.

It reminded her when she first arrived at Fairy Tail herself. She shook the memory out of her head.

Once Erza was finished she sat down on a bed next to the sleeping girl. She felt a strange, potent magic flowing from her. It was warm and inviting. When she briefly touched her as she washed her off, she felt more at peace which wasn't something she had felt in a long time. It was almost unsettling to Erza to feel such a sensation again.

* * *

 

The sun was setting, the warm red and orange rays shining through the windows of the guild hall.

Freya slowly sat up on the bed rubbing her eyes.

She wasn't sure where she was and was somewhat disoriented. It seemed she was still within the guild hall from the scent.

 _"Is this real?"_ She couldn't help but to, ask the question. Did she finally make it? She had blacked out and after everything, it seemed almost too good to be true. There was still a risk of failure. She may not even get to see him.

Freya looked around and seen a sitting, but sleeping, scarlet haired teen.

"Um, excuse me..." Freya quietly spoke. How anyone could sleep sitting up she didn't know.

Brown eyes shot open and the scarlet teen stood up. "Stay here while I go fetch the master." She requested as she walked out of the room.

Freya nodded in agreement. She was commanding but soft.

Freya gripped the white sheets as she began to worry. She never considered the option of not getting to see him or speak to him. What would she do if she was denied? Where would she go?

Perhaps she should have planned this out long ago of the possibility that he may not even want to see her. She knew nothing of her past, but he might. She might have done something awful to deserve the fate she has been given.

She wouldn't give into to despair. Not this close. Taking a deep breath she looked at the sunset.

It was warm and beautiful. Painting the sky in hues of pinks, reds, and purples. It was the best sunset she has seen to this date!

"It's good to see you awake." The master walked in alone. "I wanted to talk to you for a moment."

Freya watched him walk over to the bed beside her, hopping up into it.

"I didn't get to introduce myself earlier. My name is Makarov, and I'm the guild master here at Fairy Tail." He smiled at the younger girl, watching as her eyes brightened. Makarov's eyes softened. "Do you have nowhere else to go?" Though he already knew the answer.

Freya shook her head looking down at the white bed sheets. She was unable to the say the truth with words. It was still too painful to acknowledge how alone she truly she was with nowhere to call home.

"Why do you want to see Natsu? What does he mean to you?"

Freya looked up, meeting his gaze with her own. A fire suddenly burning within her eyes. "Everything." She was unsure how to express how she truly felt. Would it be crazy if she would without a second thought lay her life down for him? She hasn't met him yet that she knows of and yet, he meant so much to her.

She decided to be brave and just speak her mind. "I would lay down my life for him without a second thought!" Freya spoke passionately.

Makarov nodded, his heart warmed by the intensity of her words. "What does family mean to you?" Makarov watched as grief and sorrow creep into her eyes, the fire slowly dying out that had been there.

"I don't know if I had a family before my memory loss. Granny was the only one I could call my family and she's gone." Freya's voice trailed off as she felt the tears welling up in her eyes. She closed her eyes taking a deep breath. "I would have done anything for Granny and I still would do anything within my power to protect people who are dear to me, not that I have anyone like that now."

Makarov listened carefully as he rubbed his whiskers.  _"The intensity of her conviction. The purity and warmth of her magic. She has no ill intentions that much is clear. Her magic is desperately reaching out, extending its warmth, desiring a connection. Such loneliness."_

Makarov nodded and stood up. "Very well. I will let you see Natsu."

Freya's face instantly brightened. Her smile was beaming, her eyes were glistening.

"However before that, I have one last thing to say." Makarov noted which instantly grabbed Freya's attention. "Here at Fairy Tail, we value family and the strength of our betweens between one another. The true meaning behind the name of our guild, Fairy Tail, is that no one truly knows if fairies have tails or not. Or even if fairies exist. Thus it is an eternal mystery and adventure. That is what Fairy Tail is all about. What do you say young one, will you join us in our eternal adventure?

Freya jumped out of the bed squealing. "Of course! I would love to go on an amazing adventure!" Her heart was jumping out of her chest. She would get to see Natsu, and she would have another place she could call home. She would no longer have to travel or sleep within the wilderness.

"Once you are done with talking to Natsu come on down and we'll bestow upon you the insignia of our guild." He started to walk out of the room when he suddenly felt small arms wrap around him from behind.

"Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me." Her hot tears of joy flowed from her eyes, wetting the back of his shirt.

Makarov patted Freya's arm and she released him from the hug.

"Think nothing of it." He smiled, thankful he was able to be a difference within the girl's life. If she hadn't wandered into the guild hall looking for Natsu, it was untelling what would have happened to her. The world could be terribly cruel to those who have nowhere to go and nowhere to call home.

Freya anxiously began her wait as she watched the guild master disappear around the door.


	8. Shatter

**Chapter Seven: Shatter**

**-X778-**

* * *

 

Freya played with the frayed hem of her dress as she waited. She could smell the scent of fire again, something she had smelled when she first entered the guild. It was so strange how drawn she was to it. She decided it also had the subtle hints of spice, firewood, and smoke.

Freya looked up to see who it was that had such an alluring scent to her and there he stood. Pink locks of hair standing up in different directions.

Obsidian eyes and deep green eyes locked instantly locked.

Freya's heart kept skipping beats as her face flushed to a light pink within her cheeks. She couldn't look away from his eyes and her blush was now burning her face.

Natsu walked over and sat on a bed across from Freya, a light blushing forming within his cheeks as well.  _"Is that her heart I can hear beating?"_ He found he was drawn to her never ending green ocean for eyes. Were oceans even green? He didn't think they were but her eyes were so vast and deep.

_"I can't believe it. He's real. He's here. I..."_

"My name is Freya." She finally looked away blushing more.  _"Is it because I've never really been around boys before?"_

She wasn't sure what to say. Just because she remembered his name, doesn't mean that he knew her exactly. "I know it must be a shock for a stranger to come stumbling into your life looking for you but..." It was hard speaking the truth to him. Was it because she was scared? Scared of what?  _"Am I afraid already of losing him or pushing him away? That's just silly. Granny_ always _told me to speak my mind, so I'll do it!"_

"Your name was one of the first things I could recall. Whenever I would think about it, I would feel happy and it always gave me the strength to push forward. I'm just happy and thankful to be here and to have met you finally." She turned her head back smiling a bright smile.

Natsu's eyes widen a little as she smiled.  _"I've never seen anyone else have fangs like I do until now."_

He tried to think of what he should say but his mind was blank. Being this close to her, she had a scent that seemed soothing to him and it reminded him of something. "So um...how old are you?" He felt a little lame for asking something like that after she just told him that she traveled just to find him.

Freya's heart continued to skip beats but was stopped for a moment before pounding against her chest, her eyes widening as she heard his voice.  _"Wha...why? I don't understand."_

"Um..." Freya had to think for a moment. She wasn't quite sure how old she was. "I don't know. How old are you?"

"Twelve." Or at least he thought he was.  _"It's how old that loser Gray is and I'm about the same size as him."_ But thinking about Gray was the last thing he wanted to do at the moment.

She jumped down from the bed she had been sitting on and hopped up onto his. Her smile was beaming, as she felt so giddy being so close to him. She leaned over a little closer to him.

The action caused the light pink blush within Natsu's cheeks to darken a little. He didn't know why he was blushing so suddenly. He hardly ever blushed over anything.

After she gauged and compared their sizes she felt more confident in making a guess. She pulled away from him putting distance between them something she needed since her heart continued to thump and skip beats. "Well, I'm smaller than you so I'm younger. I'm probably nine or ten."

Natsu looked down at the floor. He had been thinking about all evening but he didn't want to tell her but knew he should. He just didn't know where he could possibly know her from.

"I've been thinking this whole time since I heard you talking to Gramps about me and I..."

"Have no memories of me right?" Freya was also looking at the floor.

Natsu looked up and seen her once smiling face had faded away and now she wore a solemn face.

As he gazed at her for a moment it hit him at all once.  _"Her face...I've seen it somewhere before. How could I forget? But where? Her smell is so familiar to me."_  He knew he should know it.  _"There's something about it..."_  His thoughts leading from one to another, but his eyes widen once more in shock.  _"Igneel?"_ He couldn't figure out why it reminded him of Igneel. Igneel was a dragon who looked and smelled completely different to her but it was tugging on his memories he has of Igneel for some reason.

"I'm not really surprised." Freya knew that would most likely be the truth, a truth she feared. She could have remembered his name from anywhere before, but when it was only a name, the person behind the name, before she knew him or seen him, he was already important to her. Important in such a way more so than Granny was to her and she never understood why.

But the truth hurt her and she didn't understand why. He didn't know her or remember her and that cut so deeply at her. Perhaps she had always hoped that at least someone out there somewhere would remember her but it would seem that perhaps she was just a nobody.

The facade she had put on every day, the facade of promising herself that everything was alright and would be alright when it never was, was suddenly shattering. No matter how much she tried to fight against it, she couldn't.

Tears streaked down her face and she brought her hands up to her face to cover and hide her face from him. To hide her weakness, to cry into her hands. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to cry." Her words were muffled as she shook her head. "I truly am happy to finally have found you but...I..." She could hardly say any words now. "I've had to be brave for so long and..." Her words were cut off.

Natsu grabbed her with one arm pulling her into a sideways hug."Don't worry." He didn't really know how to comfort her but he could only hope that this would help. "You don't have to be alone anymore. You here now and you're a part of Fairy Tail."

Strangely the tears seemed to stop as if he hit a switch to turn them off. It was as if he knew how to turn them off.

"I'll protect you."

The words struck a chord with her and she looked up at him and seen him smiling softly. She smiled in return, drying her tears. She knew within her heart that she could trust him and his words.

She cuddled a little closer to him, listening to his heartbeat. Listening to the steady beat held a soothing effect over her. Even if the position and angle were somewhat uncomfortable, she found she was quickly starting to doze off. Even with just one arm around her, he had such a warm embrace. She felt protected, and safer than she had before. It was so unfamiliar to her to feel that way as she hadn't felt that way in what seemed like ages. This embrace, however, felt familiar to her.

Before she knew it she fell asleep.

Natsu listened carefully as her heart beat had even out as her breathing was slowing down. He thought that maybe she was starting to fall asleep but then he felt his shirt was starting to become wet again.

He looked down to see she had fallen asleep and was even drooling on him.

He smiled softly as he sat and thought for a moment. He couldn't imagine how hard it must have been on her to travel all alone for so long. It reminded him of when he wandered around looking around for Igneel until Gramps found him one day inviting him to Fairy Tail.

He was older than her though and she was so small. Even smaller and younger than Lisanna so he could only imagine it must have been even harder. The room had grown darker as the sun had set a while ago.

Gently Natsu picked her up deciding to take her home with him. She did, after all, come looking for him and he knew she didn't have anywhere else to go. He did also say he would protect her and he promised to do just that.

He slowly started to walk out of the room. He knew the guild was rowdy and could even hear it all the way up here and only hoped it wouldn't wake her up.

As he reached the bottom of the stairs he looked around but didn't see Happy anywhere. "Happy!" Natsu called out just loud enough for Happy to hear him, careful to not wake Freya up.

"Aye!"

Natsu chuckled a little at his blue feline and walked over in the direction he heard him chirp from. He saw Happy was lying on a table in front of Lisanna.

Lisanna narrowed her eyes. "Natsu, are you..."

Happy flew up off the table landing on top of Natsu's head purring. Natsu then turned around leaving Lisanna sitting alone at the table pouting.

Natsu slowly made his way out of the guild. He was being mindful to not bump her into anything or to let anyone bump into them.

"So I see you are taking her home with you then?" Makarov asked him as Natsu walked past him.

Natsu nodded his head but kept walking. "We'll be back tomorrow for all of her stuff."


	9. Crimson Skies

**Chapter Eight: Crimson Skies**

**-August 7th X777-**

* * *

 

Natsu sat frowning as he stared into the crackling fire. Dark circles were under his eyes, a sign he hadn't slept well in weeks. He gripped his scarf while his mind was in torment over Igneel. It had been a month and yet he couldn't find him anywhere.

Igneel had been acting strange earlier in the year on the first day of spring. On the night when the scarlet burning flames seared and ripped the night sky above. Whenever he thought back to that night, he was in awe at how powerful the flames were to do such a thing. To see it over such a long distance like that. He had seen Igneel obliterate a mountain no problem so there was no way the source of such powerful flames could have been from a human.

While he had been in awe over it, Igneel held a completely different expression. An expression he didn't quite understand.

Even if Igneel didn't disappear until a few months later his mind would always drift back to that night. He was missing something and he knew it and it tied into the night when the flames seared the perfectly clear night.

Then after July the seventh, Natsu started walking towards the direction he once saw the flames.

He looked down at the flower he had been carrying with him since. It was from somewhere or he should say, someone important. He didn't know but he couldn't part with it. Just the same as he couldn't now part with the scarf Igneel had left behind to him.

The flower was unique and unlike anything he had seen before. A deep maroon flower with faintly glowing glittering flame patterns. The glitter was different colors ranging from golds, oranges, and reds.

He laid down onto the grass, laying the flower out next to him.  _"I guess I should try to sleep and start again tomorrow."_

* * *

 

In the distance, a girl with chocolate brown hair flowed in the wind. Her green eyes were empty and her face was devoid of emotion. She weakly walked with no destination, something she had been doing for months on end. The noises of the day or within the night held no interest to her.

All that now remained was an empty pit, devoid of any emotion.

As she slid her feet across the ground, fire was being emitted from her feet leaving behind scorch marks.

Finally, feeling at her limit, the fire spurted out and she collapsed to the ground, welcoming the darkness.

* * *

 

A few hours passed and the girl found herself waking up with no memory of who she was, or what had happened. All she could do was look up to the moon, crying her sorrows away. That was until she remembered a particular name.

* * *

 

Natsu suddenly sat up.

He didn't hear anything but it  ** _felt_**  like someone just called out to him. While he knew he didn't hear anyone he looked around none the less.

The sun was starting to rise, painting the morning sky in a similar color like that night on the first day of spring. However, this sunrise was warm, while that night, that flame had been filled with rage and hatred.

He felt hopeful, thinking that today might be the day. He got up, grabbing the flower.

Oddly, he felt more fired up than he had been in awhile. There was just something about this day that he knew was a new beginning.


	10. Tears of the Moon

**Chapter Nine: Tears of the Moon**

**-X778-**

* * *

 

Natsu walked up the hill on the winding path to the small cabin he had built for him and Happy. Happy was asleep on top of his head, with Freya asleep within his arms. Being on the outskirts of Magnolia he only had the moonlight and stars to light his way.

Even on moonless nights, he could still see fairly well. That was always a plus side to being a dragon slayer. Their bodies took on attributes of a dragon.

He didn't know much about the girl he carried within his arms, but he felt protective of her already. He wasn't even sure why or why he felt drawn to her. There was something strange about her that stood out to him that no one else had or does. Something that he does.

Her body was radiating heat like his does, but she also had fangs like he does. He could only wonder if maybe she was a dragon slayer too? He assumed it was possible to be more than just himself.

Looking at her within the moonlight, he thought back to earlier today when he first saw her standing within the doors of the guild hall.

* * *

 

"What the hell did you say droopy eye bastard?!" Natsu butted his head against Gray, knocking him back a few steps.

"You heard me, slanty eyes, ash for brains." Gray gritted his teeth in pain and annoyance.

Natsu was drawing back his fist only to stop. Everything seemed frozen to him as he turned his head to look for the source of the new scent flooding the guild hall. His eyes locked onto a girl standing in the doorway looking around in awe and wonder.

Natsu fell to the ground as Gray punched him on the top of his head, but he completely ignored him.

"Tch. Guess I win this one." Gray crossed his arms walking away, annoyed. Nothing but Erza could ever stop him in his tracks and he wasn't sure what caught his attention but he wasn't satisfied with winning their fight in such a way.

Happy landed on top of Natsu's head as he kept looking at the girl.

Natsu felt strange, and he couldn't explain what it was he was feeling. He has never noticed a girl before nor was he ever really that interested in them. He knew Lisanna had a crush on him but he only felt annoyance over it. He just didn't think of her the same way.

He was different. He was a dragon slayer, the son of a dragon. There would always be one, and only one that would ever be meant for him.

As he looked wide at her she appeared as a battle maiden to him that he has seen in picture books before. Her white dress was tattered and ripped, a sign of her battles and struggles. Chocolate brown hair that was braided falling over her right shoulder. Her eyes were an endless green, pulling him into them. She had a woven belt around her waist for her quiver. A bow around her, with a pack, slung over her left shoulder.

Yes, a battle maiden she truly was. She wasn't a scary one like Erza, but she seemed softer with more grace.

He didn't miss for a moment that she had a warm fire flowing from her. Not the same type he used. His fire burned but hers felt different. Healing maybe?

She looked at him, just for a moment causing him to stand. She looked away and around the guild hall as if she was looking for someone.

Chaos was erupting with the guild hall as it normally done so and he stood there watching her effortlessly dodge all the things being thrown around.

How could he put it? Something has changed as things were beginning to shift around. He was confused and couldn't possibly fathom what it could be.

A sharp ripped through the side of his head, tearing his attention away from the girl. He turned in the direction the unknown object that hit him came from only to see Gray standing and laughing.

"Hey!" Natsu yelled out in almost a growl, storming over to Gray.  _"How dare he rip me away from her."_ He had been deep in thought trying to figure it all out and Gray tore him from his thoughts.

He grabbed Gray up by his shirt, that he hadn't stripped out of yet. Before he could do anything, he heard a voice speak his name. He turned only to see it was  _ **his**_  battle maiden speaking of him, dropping Gray in the process.

Natsu listened in more closely as he tore his memories apart, trying to figure out how she could possibly even know him.

However someone he just viewed as undefeatable fell to her knees in tears, begging to see him and only him. He couldn't understand why seeing her in tears affected him in such a way. He could almost feel it himself.

He started to walk forward, to let her see him as it was her wish. Anything to stop her tears but before he could push through the crowd she collapsed onto the floor of the guildhall.

Natsu asked if she was alright and then watched Gramps carry her upstairs.

For rest of the day, Natsu sat alone in a quiet corner of the guild hall, trying to recall if he knew her. Nothing came to mind but it didn't stop him from pondering. He was surprised no one has bothered him yet over it or maybe they just knew after all that he wanted to be alone.

But it didn't fail and watched as Lisanna and Happy got closer. Didn't she know he just wanted to be alone after that? After seeing a girl younger than her even from what he could guess, crying to see him? Apparently, she had traveled far just for that reason too.

Natsu's ears perked however when he heard Gramps call out his name. He leaped up, running past Lisanna and up the stairs.

He reached the top of the stairs and stood in the doorway, breathless as he watched her play with the hem of her dress. Now that he stood within the doorway, he didn't know how to approach her. His doubts soon faded when she looked up and their eyes locked within one another.

He felt a sudden surge of fire through his veins and was drawn into her endless eyes. Slowly he walked over towards her bedside.

* * *

 

He had been so lost in his thoughts, thinking of how breathtaking she was standing in the doorway of the guildhall, he didn't even realize he had made it home. Well, he wasn't sure if he should call it home or not. It never really felt that way really, just somewhere for him and Happy to live. Nothing had really felt like home since Igneel disappeared.

Carefully, using his foot he opened the door, walking in.

"Shit." He cursed under his breath. Looking around, he suddenly remembered how terrible he was at keeping house. Things were scattered and piled everywhere. He looked at the small couch that was covered. He wasn't sure where she could sleep for now until he could do something about adding a bedroom or something for her.

That was an odd thought for him but he didn't mind the idea of her staying here with him. He knew she had nowhere else to go and they had some kind of connection. He couldn't explain it but he knew that from this moment on he would always look after her.

He didn't think it would be a good idea for someone so small to sleep with him, especially since she was a girl. He didn't want people to get the wrong idea.

He walked over to the couch while still carrying Freya within his arms with Happy asleep on top of his head he stepped up on top of his couch and started kicking things off into the floor.

Once he managed to do the chore without waking the two of them up he carefully laid Freya onto the sofa causing her to stir. He gazed at her for a moment with a certain sadness in his eyes.

She was so young and small, he couldn't imagine how hard it must have been on her to get here. The condition she arrived in he couldn't even fathom the hardships she endured.

He had to admit it wasn't easy at first when Igneel suddenly disappeared but he was a dragon slayer. It was fairly easy to look after himself and then there was the fact he was also older as well.

Sighing he turned around grabbing the blanket from his hammock. He didn't exactly need it and wanted her to be as comfortable as possible. Kneeling over Freya he tucked the blanket around her.

He then reached up brushing aside locks of hair that were falling out of her braid and into her face. An action he had never done before but had seen others do it. He felt something for her, and he didn't know what it was. She reminded him of Igneel and he couldn't figure out how that could even be as he was a dragon.

He climbed into his hammock and put a sleeping Happy on his chest as he sighed. He knew he probably wouldn't get that much sleep tonight as his thoughts swayed back and forth between Freya and Igneel.

* * *

 

Natsu's eyes shot open, waking from a light sleep as he heard Freya screaming frantically. He quickly put Happy to the side, jumping down and landing next to the sofa.

He stood for a moment in shock, unsure how to handle the situation. She was sitting up, holding the sides of her head, with tears streaming down her soulless eyes.

"NATSU!" Freya's voice screeched in a pleading manner.

Natsu quickly sat down in front of her as she started shaking, her breathing becoming erratic. Hesitantly he reached out and touched her shoulders but he got no reaction from her. She was looking at him but it was as if she couldn't see him. Her eyes looked so empty. They were only a single color of green, not the endless pools they had been before.

He didn't know if she was still asleep and was having a nightmare or not.

"Please...Natsu...please." Freya choked out as she grasped for air, terror spreading across her face.

Not knowing what to do, Natsu did the only thing he could think of. He wrapped his arms around her bringing her to his chest and held her tightly.

"Frey." Natsu spoke softly while he gently stroked the soft locks of her hair. "I'm right here."

The trembling stop and he waited a moment as he felt her sharply inhale a breath.

As he held the now crying girl within his arms he could only wonder what on earth had happened to her to give her such a night terror? What had she seen before she arrived?

His shirt was becoming soaked but it wasn't before long that her sobbing had finally stopped. He pushed her away slightly to look at her tear-streaked face. As he gazed at her, he watched the void slowly fade away with each blink. Her eyes were now their endless pools, but they were bloodshot.

Freya looked around for a moment in confusion and reached up and touched her face.  _"I woke up the same way I always do."_ She was worried what he would think of her now. She wasn't sure what happened, but she always knew she screamed and cried within her sleep. Freya looked away in shame, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "Whenever I sleep alone, this always happens." Freya paused for a moment. "I don't ever remember the nightmare."

"Sleep with me then." Natsu smiled trying to reassure her. Though he should have never said something like that. Here he was worried about where he could put her since she couldn't sleep with him. "That way, you'll never have those nightmares again." He reached out and stroked her head, remembering Igneel would do it to him to comfort him.

"Thank you." Freya whimpered as she teared up again. She was thankful she would never have to wake up like that again, but also it was his kindness that truly touched her. She wasn't for sure if it was just for the night, or if it was permanent. She would forever be indebted to him if she no longer had to sleep in a different spot each night, under the endless dark sky.

Natsu tilted his head in confusion as he hadn't done anything to be thanked for. "Hey now." He reached up wiping away the new tears. His heart ached to see them and he couldn't stand to see them.

She liked at him doe-eyed, the moon that shone through the cracks of the cabin reflected within her eyes.

"Don't cry." His voice was gentle, almost pleading with her. "You don't have anything to cry about anymore."

Freya suddenly wrapped her arms tightly around him, pressing her face up against his chest.  _"How long has it been since anyone cared about me?"_

Natsu felt, how could he put it, shitty? She remembered his name, and yet he doesn't even remember her. Had he even met her before? He wished he knew the answers but he didn't.

"I may not remember you but you certainly remember me." His heart clenched at his own words, as something within the back of his mind tugged at his memories. "You don't have to be alone anymore. I'll always be here for you."

Freya cuddled closer to him, smiling. Her heart jumped in her chest and she finally felt at home. It was an odd feeling, but this was it. This was her home. This was where she belonged.

It wasn't before long she drifted off to sleep but Natsu still sat on the sofa with her in his arms. Her breathing and heart rate signaled to him that she had drifted back to sleep. Slowly he gathering her within his arms and walked over to the hammock. Somehow he managed to hold her with one arm as he moved Happy up towards the hammock.

He then climbed into the hammock and laid her down next to him causing her to squirm around for a bit before she cuddled his head up close to his heart. This caused Natsu to blush for a moment as he smiled.

It wasn't long until he drifted off into a peaceful deep sleep.

* * *

 

A young man sat out back of a small cabin in a village over a mound that had a dark rich green grass growing on top. A wreath of flowers had been placed on top, still as fresh as they were when they were first picked.

He gritted his teeth, baring his fangs and he continued to sob quietly.

Freya was alive, or at least she was not that long ago. He didn't know when she was here but giving the that the mound still hasn't settled it couldn't have been that long ago.

He had believed he lost his sister that night and now to find out that she was alive, but their Granny had now passed on.

His heart twisted within his chest. He knew this area quite well as he had spent weeks searching for Dragon's End. He wanted to believe that Freya was still alive at this very moment but he had his doubts that even she could survive in this area.

Starry eyes filled with tears looked at the moon. He always felt more powerful under their light as he was born of them, but now he felt nothing. Only torment over his sister's well-being.

He had no one to blame but himself. While their parents could use magic, they weren't particularly powerful. It was always him, and his sister that were the powerhouses. He had left in order to try to save his dear baby sister from what would become her fate. In the end, it didn't matter and he failed. Their parents were dead as well as their Granny and his sister was still missing.

With no time to spare, Dusk stood up walking into the cabin. He would take a few essentials if there was anything left for his own journey.

As he rummaged around he saw a worn magazine that caught his eye with his sister's handwriting on it. He flipped through the pages and a particular name caught his eye, the name that he knew Freya would seek without a doubt. Natsu Dragneel.

He read he was within a guild called Fairy Tail that was located in Magnolia. He knew of the city as it was quite famous for its rainbow cherry blossoms. A sight that Freya and their Granny had always wanted to see. It also had one of the world's last remaining grand cathedrals. An homage, a relic to a religion long forgotten. No one was left to know that was one of the places of prayer. A place where people prayed to the goddess that blessed the first Queen of Dragons.

He gritted his teeth once more. It was a subject he chose not to think about. After all, it was the last thing he wanted for his baby sister, Freya.

He placed the magazine back into its place. It wouldn't be too much of a problem to get there for himself. He could make it within a couple of weeks on foot, but did Freya make the journey all alone? He believed in her, but she was still young. She was undoubtedly powerful for her age but there were mages that were still stronger than her. That had more experience than her.

He placed a few things into his satchel that he thought would be useful and pulled the hood of his cloak up over his head. He stepped out onto the quiet street and began his own journey to Magnolia.

 


	11. It's a Promise

**Chapter Ten: It's a Promise**

**-X778-**

* * *

 

Natsu slowly opened his eyes, trying to focus his eyes. For him to still feel sleepy, it had to be early. His sleepy deep obsidian eyes looked over at the sleeping Freya. She was snoring lightly as well as Happy. He smiled hugging the small girl closer to him.  _"This is the closest I have felt at home since Igneel."_

He wasn't sure how much time had passed as he laid next to Freya cuddled up but she was beginning to stir. He kept his face close to her's and watched her slowly open her eyes.

Freya's eyes widen and she quickly sat up looking around, taking in her surroundings. As the realizations slowly sunk in, she was still in disbelief. After everything it, it was almost too good to be true. She had thought she had been dreaming last night when Natsu was holding her within her arms.

"Natsu?" Freya rubbed her eyes.

Natsu sat up, their foreheads almost touching.

Freya smiled warmly and tightly hugged him. "I thought I was dreaming." She whispered.

Natsu returned the hug, a faint blush on his cheeks. He felt something tugging on his shirt and looked down to see a sleepy Happy. He scooped up his little buddy, eager to introduce the two.

"Happy, this is Freya." Natsu grinned. "Freya, this is Happy."

Happy sprouted his angelic wings, lazily hovering beside them causing Freya to gasp.

Natsu watched Freya's eyes light up, her eyes following Happy around.

It was almost like Christmas all over again for Freya. Looking starry-eyed in wonder as if she got up to see presents under the tree. It was truly one of the Earthland's rare magic wonders, seeing a blue cat that could fly.

"He's a blue cat that can fly!" Freya finally spoke out of her excitement.

"Aye!" Happy chirped out as he landed on top of Freya's head.

Freya reached up, petting him gently. "And he can talk!"

"Aye!"

Freya's eyes were glistening as she looked back to Natsu. "I've never seen anything like him before!"

"I haven't either. I found his egg not too long ago and he hatched out of it. I thought it was a dragon's egg when I found it." Natsu smiled thinking Happy must like here since he has never seen Happy sit on top of anyone's else's head other than his.

"What!? He came out of an egg!?" Freya continued to run her fingers through Happy's fur on the top of his head.

Natsu nodded.

"I've never heard of a cat that could fly or talk from Granny, much less one coming out of an egg." Freya thought back to the times she spent learning myths and legends. From what she would read on her own, what Granny would read her, and what Granny had told her.

Natsu's eyebrows furrowed as he remembered that Freya spoke of someone sheltering her during the last winter.

"So, you thought it was a dragon's egg huh?" Freya smiled. "Granny used to tell me about them. The myths and legends that surrounded them." Freya's face softened as she thought more about it. She could almost hear Granny's voice right now, telling her about dragons.

"Really!?" Natsu's interest suddenly piqued. Not everyone knew of dragons, and many doubted they even existed.

Freya lifted her arms up and over her head stretching. She fell backward into the hammock. "Yeah." She sighed softly.

"I was raised by a dragon!" Natsu blurted out. It wasn't something he had told anyone in a long while since no one seemed to believe him. It always hurt when people would dismiss it. He would even get into fights over people saying dragons weren't real, or they died out hundreds of years ago. He never faltered as he knew without a doubt that Igneel was real. Just he didn't want to continue on going through the pain of no one believing him. He felt that Freya would believe him.

Freya quickly sat back up scooting closer and closer to Natsu, her hands clasped together. "Oh, wow!" She grinned. "Please tell me all about the dragon that raised you!"

Freya sat quietly as Natsu told her everything he could think of. From all the things they used to do together to Igneel teaching him about the world and how he learned Fire Dragon Slayer Magic.

"So that's why you're called Salamander then." Freya giggled. It made a lot of sense from what she could understand how he used his magic.

Natsu gave a goofy grin in response. He hadn't been called that before so he guessed it must be his nickname he has earned without knowing it.

Freya's smile slowly faded as she thought about where Igneel was now. Natsu didn't mention and she didn't want to ask. Though it did seem like he had been alone at one point as well. It was something she knew fairly well and didn't wish upon anyone.

She looked down at her feet and while she couldn't remember a mother or father, she did have Granny so she knew how it was to suddenly not someone within your life that was like a parent to you.

"What is it, Frey?"

Freya shook her head slightly looking back up.

"It's nothing."

Natsu however, could see through the fake smile she was trying to pull off.

"Frey, we're a family now and that means we don't hide anything from each other."

"Family?" Freya whispered under her breath. She was so taken back by the word and couldn't believe he just accepted her so completely and easily. She smiled, thankful that the person behind the name she remembered had such a kind heart. The thought never occurred to her once that he could have been a complete monster, but he was far from it.

Even though the whisper was barely audible his sensitive ears still heard it. "Yes. You, me and Happy are a family now."

Happy chirped a sleepy aye in agreement as he shuffled around on top of Freya's head.

She did always think honesty was always the best way to go but how could she just ask a question so casually? Not everyone wanted to talk about their past, and she was one of them. She absolutely couldn't speak of that one event that happened over the summer.

"Where is Igneel now?" She went ahead with her question not wanting to think about those days.

"I don't know. I woke up one day and he was gone. I haven't been able to find him either." Natsu tried to be upbeat about it. "I know I'll see him one day. I can _ **feel**_  it." Natsu always truly believed he would see Igneel again but that didn't mean he wouldn't stop looking for him either. He couldn't explain it but he knew one day, maybe not soon, but one day he would see his dad again.

Freya smiled as Natsu didn't seem to be down over being suddenly left alone.

Freya thought for a moment. She has learned so much about him in such a short amount of time and she has hardly told anything about herself. If they were going to be a family she felt that maybe she should give him a chance to learn a little more about her.

Natsu was once again being pulled slowly into her eyes. He felt that same gut instinct slowly wanting to take over. The need to protect her. The more he thought about why he felt such a way the more it slipped through his fingertips.

"Would you like to know more about me?" Freya tried to smile but she couldn't. While she felt she needed to let him know more about herself, she felt that there really wasn't anything outside of grief and sorrow. She's had more of it since she woke up alone than she has had of joyful times. "You know since we are a family now."

He would be lying if he said he didn't but something told him if she talked about herself, he would see her cry again. Something he never wanted to see again. "I do but..." His voice trailed off. "I don't want to see you cry again."

"I do but..." Natsu's voice trailed off. "I don't want to see you cry again."

Freya held her hand up with her pinkie finger sticking out but seen Natsu didn't know what she was wanting to do.

"Give me your pinkie finger."

Natsu did as he was told with Freya wrapping her tiny pinkie finger around his. He mimicked the action.

"I promise as long as I am with you, I'll only cry tears of happiness." She gave him a fangy grin but a thought struck her. "Oh! And maybe when I'm hurt too."

Natsu laughed at her heartfelt promised. "I promise as long as your with me, you'll never get hurt again."

They both nodded at their promises, a faint pink blush spread over Freya's cheeks as their hands were still touching.

"I'll tell you everything I can, but..." Freya folded her hands into her lap as she thought for a moment. "There is something I'm not ready to talk about that happened over the summer."

Freya waited to see if he would be upset at her for wanting to hold something back but he kept quiet and only nodded.

With that, Freya started with the first night she woke up in the middle of the woods.


	12. Magic

**Chapter Eleven: Magic**

**-X778-**

* * *

 

Natsu walked through the guild doors, carrying Freya on his back, kneeling so she could get off. 

"Thank you for carrying me, since I didn't have my shoes. I wouldn't have mind walking here without them though."

"What's this, flame-brain trying to be a gentleman?"

Natsu knew exactly who it was, and was already storming off towards Grey. Freya turned her head only to see, much to her horror, a man standing only in his boxers. Freya felt the heat radiating from her face, and quickly turned away while covering her eyes.

"What was that stripper?" Natsu head butted Gray pushing him back a little.

"I'm surprised the thought even occurred in that pile of ashes you have up there." Grey sneered head butting him in return.

"Oh yeah!? What do you know about being a gentleman!? You're just a pervert!"

Freya slowly turned peeping through her hands only to see that a full-blown fight broke out between the two of them.

"It's not even midday yet and you guys are already at it." Freya saw the scarlet hair young woman approach them.

''Shut-up!" Natsu and Gray both giving their auto reply, without realizing who they gave it to.

"What was that!?" Erza jumped in the middle of the fight, kicking them both across their faces.

Freya turned around as she felt a hand touch her shoulder, only to see the old man she talked yesterday.

"Let go out back where it's a little quieter." Leading Freya through the guild, while Happy remained perched on top of her head.

Freya ran outside once she could see the water behind the building.

"It's so pretty!" She held her hand up to her eyes, blocking the sun so we could look out further.

"I don't believe during our talk yesterday that I introduce myself."

Freya turned to so she could listen.

"I am the guild master here at Fairy Tail, Master Makarov."

Freya bowed. "It is an honor. I know I told you yesterday, but my name is Freya."

"Freya is such a lovely name, but a very rare one." He reached down into his pocket pulling out a map. He knelt down, rolling it out. "I was wondering if you could show me where you came from." He smiled looking up. Freya walked over and sat down in front of him carefully looking at the map.

"I can show you the town I started from." She pointed at the border of where Bosco, Stella and Iceberg meet.

"When I left on the first day of spring, I started from a small village in Bosco in this area. Before I got to the village, I'm not sure where I started out from."

"That's quite alright." He rolled the map up. "So tell me young one, what kind of magic do you use."

Freya was taken back by the question. "Ummm." She looked down at her open palms. "Well, I wasn't sure I could use magic."

Makarov's brows furrowed.  _"She has this much magic flowing from her and isn't even aware?"_ He continued to watch her looking into her hands.

"Granny once told me about magic, however, it was rare for someone to use it in the region we lived." Freya frowned. "I have felt something flowing inside of me, and at times I feel so compelled to do strange things."

"Oh? What that might be?"

She looked up and closing her palms. "To reach down to the ground and closing my eyes." She looked out over the water. "It's strange to describe it." She pondered, wondering how she could attempt to put it into words. "Once I touch the ground, I can almost feel the earth. My body almost feels in rhythm with the world and nature around me as I focus. I can feel the animals, bugs, and almost see them. I feel the rustling of grass and leaves through my body. One time, I was able to sense someone approaching but haven't been able to again." She paused for a moment, bringing her hand to her mouth. "I'm not sure if this is magic, but it's something I have noticed about my body."

She looked at the old man sitting in front of her and smiled. "Try not to freak out." She quickly placed her hand into her mouth and bit down as hard as she could. Blood squirting from her mouth.

Makarov reached out in disbelief at what she had just done, only for her to retract her hand from her mouth. His eyes widened as blood dripped from the self-inflicted wound, only to see it was already closing. Unaware of small flowers beginning to grow from the droplets of blood that fell to the ground.

"Whenever I get hurt, it doesn't seem to matter how bad the injury is, my body heals its own self. I can feel the flow of something, almost like a river towards the wound." She put her hand down as she felt the wound finish closing. Makarov ran his fingers through his whiskers. He happened to look down and saw a flower slow blooming. He raised an eyebrow as the petals finished unfolding. Freya followed his gazed to see the flowers blooming as well.

She gasped. "So, it can happen again!?"

"You've seen this happen before?"

Freya nodded. "I fell out of a tree once and broke my leg. The bone ended up piercing through my skin." She cringed in phantom pain at the memory.

He could see now what she meant by  _"healing no matter the injury"_. He gazed down at the flower, noticing the flame patterns spreading through its petals.

" _Even with the memory loss she has mentioned, her own body retains the magic she once practiced by healing itself. However, the blood that dripped on to the ground, only to grow flowers is a strange occurrence."_ His eyes widened.  _"Could it be living magic?"_ He regained his composer, looking down watching Freya pick them.  _"Living magic is a dark art. Breathing life into objects. The flowers only bloomed from the blood, nothing more. There is also the fact the magic flowing from her is far from dark."_

Freya was weaving the flowers when she heard him clear his throat.

"Have you tried healing injuries on others?" She shook her head. He stood up. "Come then, we'll see if it's a possibility."

Once inside, Natsu and Grey were sitting off sulking staring off in opposite directions. Natsu turned his head to see Freya and Gramps approaching him. He had wondered where they had wandered off too.

"Now." Makarov turned looking at Freya. "Try placing your hands on Natsu. Focus on the river, you feel flowing through you."

Freya nodded, slowing reaching to touch Natsu on the face, where he received the brunt of his injuries from Gray and Erza. As she done so Happy sprouted his wings, and flew over towards Natsu.

She closed her eyes trying to focus. She could feel the river start flowing towards her fingertips. However, it felt as if her fingertips were acting as a dam, it slowly starting to build and swirl around. She squinted her eyes trying to force more of the flow into her arms and hands, hoping it would help in getting the flow through her tips of her fingers and into Natsu. It only added to the problem has it created bigger pools swirling in her fingers. She ignored the flow of her own body and focused only on her fingers. Suddenly she could feel it break, and continued to focus, pushing her flow on to Natsu's face. She opened her eyes once she heard a few around her gasp.

Her eyes widened in horror and withdrew her hands from Natsu's face. Her hands were on fire. She held her hands up with panic taking hold.

"Way to go flame-brain, you set her on fire!" Gray yelled.

"I did not!" Natsu quickly retorted.

Makarov reached up grabbing one of her hands that were glowing. "Calm down now."

Freya was still panicking and withdrew her hand. "Please, don't touch me! I...I might burn you!"

Natsu stood up and sucked in a bit of the flame coming from her hands. He then reached out and touched both of her hands that were still glowing.

"Nah, you won't be able to burn anyone with that kind of flames."

"How would you know slanty eyes! You eat fire!" Gray yelled.

"The reason you won't burn anyone Freya," Gray and Freya turned towards Makarov. "Is because the magic your own body remembers, even if your mind does not, is healing." He paused for a moment looking to Natsu. "Not only can you heal yourself, but you can heal others as well."

* * *

 

Freya was upstairs in the guild hall putting her boots on. She stood up, looking down at her newly placed guild mark above her left hip. She traced the gold outlining the red mark. A slow smile spread across her face.

"Granny," She spoke softly "Is this what you meant when I would find happiness?" She turned and ran out of the room so that she wouldn't keep Natsu waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all I'm uploading onto AO3 from FF.net for now. I'll upload another batch of chapters soon.


	13. Forgive

**Chapter Twelve: Forgive Me**

**-X777-**

A black-haired man stood above small girl laying on the ground. He looked around seeing the ground had cracked several feet around, with the girl as the epicenter. He fell to the ground, grief written on his face.

"I didn't make it in time." He cried out. He grabbed the limp girl up, holding her tightly. "I'm so sorry. I..." His voice trailed off.

* * *

**-X778-**

 

Freya slowed down halfway down the stairs. She watched as Natsu talked to a white haired girl. Freya slowly nibbled on her lip and continued walking down the stairs.

"So how about it Natsu?" Freya heard as she walked up to them. Natsu turned towards her.

"Did you get everything?" He asked her. Freya nodded. Natsu crossed his arms behind his head, slightly cocking it to the side. "I dunno. Maybe another time?"

"But..." Lisanna began to speak.

"Well, Freya did travel all this way to find me. I don't think.."

"What are you guys talking about?" Freya slowly smiled. Natsu narrowed his eyes at Freya.

" _Why is she..."_ He was torn from his own thoughts.

"I was asking if he would come on a small job with me. It's just here in town."

"Oh, I see. Well, by all means, please don't let me keep you guys then." She quickly ran off waving, running by the woman with red hair. Natsu tried to reach out, only for Lisanna to grab on to his arm

"See, you just have to ask Natsu."

Erza slowly turned watching her run by. She turned and followed suit.

* * *

Freya finally out of breath she dropped her things and sat down next to the tree she had reached on top of a hill overlooking the city.

She pulled her legs up and propped her head on her knees as tears flowed down her face.

"I don't understand...why did I run off like that?"

"It's because you don't want anyone else to see your heart."

She looked up to see the woman with red hair standing above her. Freya wiped her tears, as she sat down.

"I'm Erza." She smiled reaching her hand out. Freya put her hand into Erza's. "Freya." Erza nodded and released her small hand.

"Quiet the spot you picked." Erza looked around.

"Why did you follow me?" Freya asked, studying Erza.

Erza turned looking down at the younger girl. "I never got to introduce myself before." She smiled softly.

Freya looked out to the city below them. _"I don't know if she's being serious or not."_ She swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. "Oh."

"You traveled to this town alone did you not?" Erza saw the small nod she gave in response. "You also received your guild mark today as well, yes?"

"Mmm" Freya nodded.

"Then you should be inside the guild hall, with your friends. Not alone up here on a hill." Erza thought back to the times when Gray harassed her for being alone.

Freya drew her knees to her body, resting her chin on them. "I'm sorry. I..." she paused for a moment. Trying to find how she wanted to word this. "I love being in the guild already." She turned her head slightly. "Can..." her eyes furrowed as she paused. Should she just come out and say it, or not.

* * *

_Freya sat outside in a small backyard, back propped against the small building. A book laid open in her lap, but she looked forward gazing out into the field. She had her arms crossed, pondering about the first day of spring. It was just right around the corner. She turned her head as she heard the door open._

" _My, my. What a lovely day we are having today."_

_Freya nodded and turned her head to look out onto the open field._

" _I don't think I've seen such a serious expression before. Tell me, what's on your mind."_

_Freya shook her head, turning with a half-hearted smile. "It's nothing Granny."_

_Granny raised her eyebrow and looked at the field. "Life is so strange at times. We can find ourselves not sure what to do or think." She looked down at Freya. "I know you come out here often, trying to seek answers. The deeper you dig inside yourself for answers, you only find more questions." She slowly sat down next to Freya. "Which only leaves you more troubled. There is nothing wrong with wanting to know where you came from, or perhaps what happened. However, the answer you receive could close your heart from the rest of the world. Even now, you are slowly closing your own heart." She put her hand on top of her head. "You can still feel it, can't you?"_

_Freya turned and looked up towards Granny._

" _You once told me, you never knew where you were going, only that you were. Following wherever your heart led you to go, or as you once put it 'legs'." Granny chuckled._

_Freya closed her eyes. She knew what she was talking about. Natsu. Placed her hand over her heart. She could still indeed feel a slight tug, trying to lead her away. She gave a nod in response._

" _Now then," Granny started to stand up. "Next time, just say what is on your heart dear." She went in, leaving the door open._

* * *

"Can you keep a secret?" Freya turned. Erza nodded in response.

"I..." Freya felt her blood rushing to her face. "I know it's silly...but I already have a crush on Natsu!" She covered her face up with her hands. "I wasn't sure what to think at first, but...I know I just...just met him, but...even before I met him."

"Take a moment, and just try to breathe." She patted on the girl's head, smiling at her confession.

Freya drew in a deep breath and held it for a moment. She released it, along with her anxiety.

"Every since I first woke up, I had nothing but a dress, shoes, my name and part of Natsu's name. Just the thought of his name alone brought such happiness and relief. When I look back at it now, I fell in love with his name alone." Freya laughed. "Then, when I finally see the person behind the name..." She paused. "I guess it was love at first sight as it is described in the books I have read."

She looked up at Erza. "When I saw him and the other girl talking, I felt...I dunno. Maybe a little jealous. When I found out that she wanted to do a job with him, and hearing the response that Natsu gave. It made it seem like I was keeping him from doing it. Which isn't what I want. Well, I mean..." her words trailing off.  _"This is so hard trying to describe it."_ "I don't want to hold him back, after everything he has done for me without even doing anything!" She clenched her hands around her knees.

Erza stood up, reached down and pulled Freya to her feet. "Just ask to go along, next time. From what little you told me, you want to be near him, as he is already someone important in your life. There's nothing wrong wanting to be around someone you care about."

Ezra bent down picking up Freya's bow. "Now then." She handed the bow to Freya. "I would love to see what you can do with this."

Ezra walked up to the tree, bringing a sword out, quickly slashing an X through it.

"How did that sword come out of thin air?" She questioned.

"It's called a requip. I can store swords and armor in a special space and use my magic to call them out."

"Oh wow, that's soo cool! So your the one I heard and read about that can slice things up!" She beamed. Erza walked back over and stood behind Freya so she could observe.

* * *

Freya was standing over a small stove, humming as she prepared a soup. She wanted to share with Natsu the first soup she ever tasted on her first day arriving at Granny's. Since this was her first day, she thought it was only proper to share the same kindness that had been shown to her. She could hear someone running up to Natsu's house and turned to see who would be coming through the door.

* * *

"She better be here." Natsu ran as fast as he could to his house, carrying Happy in his arms. He was seething. He wasn't mad at her of course, only at himself. She just got here, ran out of the guild suddenly and never came back. The sun had set a few hours ago, and still no sight of her. He knew he didn't miss her while he did a quick job with Lisanna, as her scent was no longer in the guild hall. What if something happened to her!? He shook the thought out of his head. He stopped suddenly, smelling the air. His eyes widen as it was her, mixed with something else he hadn't smelled before. He gritted his teeth and ran even faster, seeing his house in the distance.

He stopped, sitting Happy down, hiding him in some bushes, since he was still asleep and couldn't fly very long. He took a couple of quick steps and kicked the door down. He took a quick look around only to see Freya standing next to the stove. Her eyes were wide and mouth open. He quickly realized the situation, and that he had made a fool of himself.

"Oh, um..."He was stumbling through his words. "I like to sometimes, you know...mix it up how I enter my house." He laughed nervously.  _"That by far was the stupidest thing I have ever said."_

Freya began to laugh as she bent over to pick up the spoon she dropped in shock. "Well, it was quite the entrance." She stood up wiping the tears from her eyes from laughing.

"Uh, yeah it was, wasn't it?" He looked around noticing how clean his house was. It's never been this clean since he built it.

"I hope you didn't mind me cleaning and straightening everything out in here. I didn't want to overstep my bounds, but I could hardly make it to the stove."

Natsu slowly walked up to her. "Nope, I don't mind. It's never been like this since I built it this year." He looked over to the stove. "So, you're cooking then?"

Freya nodded turning back around. "It's almost done. I thought I could make some soup." She began to hum.

Natsu turned around to go get Happy. He reached into the brush grabbing his little buddy. He walked in only to see two bowls sitting on the table and a small plate of cut up fish. He looked down at Freya who was in the floor picking up pieces of the door he just smashed.

"Come on, let's eat." Freya nodded in agreement as the three of them made their way to the table. Natsu laid Happy down in front of his plate, poking him to get him to wake up.

"Happy, its time to eat." Happy immediately sat up. "Yummy, yummy fish!" He began stuffing his mouth.

"Erza mentioned to me since I was going to cook for you, to get Happy some fish as I shopped."

"You went shopping?"

"Mhm." Freya nodded. "Erza let me have some money since I really wanted to cook for you tonight, but didn't have any money to get the ingredients."

"Wow, you made this!?" Natsu began eating faster.

"Yeah. I learned how to cook over the winter and memorized hundreds of recipes."

"You can remember that many?" Natsu mumbled in-between bites.

"Well yeah. I think only because I enjoy cooking so much with Granny."

Natsu paused as he remembered back to this morning, of all the things she had told him.

"You know, Natsu." He looked up at her. She was looking down drawing circles on the table with her finger. "I'm sorry I ran out of the guild like I did. The truth is..." She stopped. He could hear her heartbeat start to beat faster. "Well...I...uhhh..." Her face began flushing and she folded her hands under the table, looking up. She took a deep breath, turning looking Natsu in the eyes. "I just wanted to get in another breath-taking view of the city again like I did yesterday. It's so beautiful here in the autumn."

Natsu eyes narrowed slightly. He could hear her heart skipping beats. He wasn't sure, but she was hiding something, like earlier in the guild hall. _"You're not supposed to hide anything from me."_

"I hope I didn't worry you too much by not returning. I really wanted to surprise you by cooking for you, and if I did, I hope you can forgive me." She was back to looking down at her hands.

"I can't forgive you" Freya quickly looked back up. "When there isn't anything to forgive in the first place." Natsu finished his soup and stood up to go get some more.

"Oh no." Freya stood up as well. "Please, let me." She grabbed the bowl from his hand before he could protest.


	14. Falling

**Chapter Thirteen: Falling**

**-X778-**

* * *

 

Freya held a crumpled paper in her hands running up to Natsu who was in another fight with Gray out back.

"Natsu!" She called out. "I picked out my first job!" She held it up in the air waving it around. "Will you come with me, please?" She gave him a puppy dog face.

Natsu turned to look at Freya as he got slugged in the face. "You should know better than to turn your attention away from the fight ash brain." Natsu glared at him.

"Shut it, ice princess!"

"What did you call me!?" The fighting continued.

Freya sighed residing to herself. They would probably fight until they both passed out. She shook her head as she turned and began walking back through the guild. She looked back down at the paper she held in her hand. "I guess I can manage to do it by myself. I mean, I only have to get some cloth for the Fantasia Parade since one of the floats got burned last year." She giggled. "I wonder who could have done that?" Her thoughts drifted to Natsu shooting fire in every direction. She couldn't wait to see it later tonight! Rumors had even spread to where she and Granny lived of the infamous Fantasia Parade in Magnolia. She walked through the crowded streets admiring all the decorations everyone was putting up. "I don't think I've ever seen it so lively around here until now."

She made it to the outskirts of the town and headed towards as the flier described a tree house in a secluded part of the forest. It wasn't all that far from where she, Natsu and Happy lived. She picked her pace up as she got closer to the destination, clearly excited about performing her first job. Arriving she knocked on the door.

"Go away!" Called out a female voice.

"I'm sorry to bother you, ma'am!" Freya squeaked. She wasn't sure who was behind the door, but they sounded scarier than Erza when she was rampaging with Mirajane. "I came here as per my job request for a piece of enchanted cloth for the Fantasia Parade." She immediately bowed waiting for them to open the door.

She could hear footsteps getting closer and felt herself get a little more nervous. She tensed as the door open. The figure remained motionless in front of her. She tilted her head to the side to see if something was wrong only to see an old pink haired lady standing in the doorway looking her over.

"You. Who are you?" The figured demanded.

"My name is Freya, I'm a wizard from Fairy Tail." She whispered. Freya was a little puzzled over the woman's smell. It reminded her of something that she has long since forgotten.

"I already knew you were from Fairy Tail since your here for the cloth." The pink haired woman raised her eyebrows as she continued to study the young mage before her. "Your magic is peculiar. What magic do you use?"

"Healing."

"Is that all?"

Freya rose up from her bowing position to look at the woman in front of her. "That's all I remember." Freya looked to the side clenching her fists.

"Here. Take this and get out. Nothing personal. I hate humans. Which is why I put out the request for someone to come and get it. Tell that good for nothing old fool that it will be more resilient to fire."

Freya reached out taking the folded cloth gently. Her eyes widen as she felt how cool to the touch the fabric was. She bowed once again. "Thank you very much." She smiled as she turned waving bye to the pink haired woman. She didn't want to linger as she could relate to how she felt about being around other people. She kept running her hands over the fabric as she has never felt something like it before. It felt almost as cool as snow.

Freya stopped in her tracks. She dropped the folded cloth as she reached for her bow.  _"I've felt this before...this presence."_  She turned with the string drawn, ready to release the arrow in the direction of the force she felt.

"I know you're there!" She yelled out. "I've felt you before" She focused her eyes as far as they would let her see.  _"It's still too far away."_ She knew the distance she wouldn't be able to hit her target but was hoping she could pull off a bluff. She gritted her teeth hoping and praying that whatever it was, wasn't a magic user. Should she hold her ground? She she run? Or she should give chase? "If you do not turn and walk away now, I'll be forced to shoot you." She swallowed the lump that was beginning to form in her throat. "I never miss my mark." She smirked a little in pride. It was true. She has never once missed her targets. Was it because of her eyes, or maybe a talent she once had that her muscles remember?

She stood still as she focused on the feeling, blocking everything else out. Freya gasped as she felt a huge hand wrap around her from behind, picking her up. She turned her head around in shock to see a green vulcan. She didn't even hear anything else approach her.

"I'm gonna make you my woman!" The booming voice spoke out. Freya struggled to turn around so she could shoot the monster.

"I'm not strong enough." She tried looking down to take aim at its feet.

"Grrrngh!" The vulcan let his prey fall out of his hands as a pain shot through his foot. Freya fell to the ground with a thud. She quickly got up grabbing the cloth and running off. She knew she would be no match for the vulcan with no magic, and especially with whatever presence she feels off in the distance. Freya turned to see the vulcan snapping the arrow, giving her an intense look. Freya picked her up the pace as the vulcan began to give chase.

"Now I'm angry!" He called out striking his chest with both of his hands.

Freya turned as she made her way through the forest, leaping over rocks and dodging trees. She gritted her teeth as she felt the presence start to get closer. It was still a good distance off, but none the less, not a good sign. "Natsu" She huffed out. She wished that he was here with her now. Freya wrapped the piece of cloth around her waist as she prepared her bow. She was reaching a short drop-off of only a few feet and was going to use it. She drew in a deep breath as she quickly turned jumping off the ledge while taking aim for the vulcan's right achilles tendon. She let the arrow fly as she watched the arrow pierce the tendon, flying on through his heel. The vulcan abruptly collapsed unable to move as he cried out in pain.

She felt the back of her body hit the ground, with a rock piercing into her skin. She flinched as she rolled over and continued to run back into town. By the time she reached Kardia Cathedral she was out of breath. She reached the steps sitting down rubbing her back were the rock pierced her skin. The wound was already closed causing her to sigh in relief. She took this time to inspect the cloth to make sure it wasn't damaged, only to see a small part of a corner was slightly frayed. She frowned since this was her first job and the product was already damaged. Once she felt rejuvenated she moped back toward the direction of the guild hall to deliver the enchanted piece of cloth.

"My first job..." She mumbled. "was a disaster." She nibbled on her lip in frustration. Although she hasn't seen anyone in action other than the brawls at the guild she felt completely powerless. She could only imagine how everyone was in battle. She looked down at the cloth that she held in both of her hands. Everyone was so talented, strong and gifted with amazing magic. In comparison, she was meager and meek. She didn't feel so incompetent before until now. "I could never compare." She bit her lip. She wanted to curl into a ball in the street and fade away. A world surrounded her that she barely understood. At times wondrous and offering adventure. Other times only to offer despair and pain. A world where she could go from feeling on top of it, to being below it. How could she ever repair the kindness she's been shown back? Especially to Natsu. Just like Granny, he took her in with no questions asked. She clenched the cloth in her hands, thinking that it was probably stronger than herself. She took a deep breath thinking back to when she first woke up.

Sure she was scared many times in her travels, but she stood tall and firm. She was her own rock, supporting herself because she had too. Well, that wasn't completely true. Natsu was also her rock. Well, maybe not her rock, but a flame illuminating her darkness. Burning so brilliantly. A soft smile spread across her face as she thought of his cheerful grin.

She reached the end of the street where the organizers were preparing the floats. She handed the cloth over to one of the apologizing for the slight fraying in the corner. The lady tried to assure her it was of no concern and complimenting Freya on her fast delivery. Freya nodded slightly as she thanked her tucking the small amount of jewel into her quiver.

Freya walked slowly through the streets as her mind wandered to the presence she has now felt twice. What did it mean? Twice when she has taken notice it stops its approach. Only this time, it hasn't turned on its heel walking in the other direction. She closed her eyes as it was still on the outskirts of the forest that surrounds Magnolia. She slowly opened her eyes as she placed her hand over her heart.

" _Should I go seek it out? Maybe it might have answers to my memories, or it could be the cause of my memories being gone."_ She furrowed her eyes as she gave thought to what Granny once told her. The answers that she may receive could destroy her.

* * *

Natsu walked through the forest following Freya's faint scent. "She didn't say anything about coming all the way out here." He looked around still sniffing the air. Natsu turned his head in the direction he heard his name being faintly said. "That's weird." He ran off towards the direction he thought her voice came from. His eyes widen as he could see through the trees, her running. He picked the pace as he watched her tie something around her waist. "Freya..." He could only watch as she jumped from a drop-off. He held his hand out, almost as if he was trying to stop her. He watched as the vulcan giving chase collapse to the ground. He heard a small yelp come from Freya as he closed the distance to the drop-off. He stood at the edge a little relieved to see it was only a few feet, watching her sprint off into the edge of town. His eyes squinted, flaring green when he saw a small rip in the back of her dress. He immediately turned looking at the forest vulcan laying on the ground groaning in pain. Natsu walked over to see blood on the ground. As he got closer to its feet, he realized that Freya shot the beast in the ankle. Crippling it, allowing her to get away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing chasing her!?" He demanded as flames danced across his body. The forest vulcan ignored the smaller boy's demand. Natsu reached down grabbing his other ankle sending flames up the vulcan. "I better never catch you around her again!" He let go leaving the vulcan alone to wallow in his pain. Natsu gave one last glare as he followed the path Freya had taken into town.

He felt relief wash over him as he found her sitting alone in front of the Cathedral. He was about to walk up to her but stopped as he watched a range of motions flood over her face. He mulled his options over. He just didn't know what he was supposed to do for girls! Especially how he's supposed to act around Freya. It wasn't that he didn't like her. Over the past couple of weeks of her being around has been, how should he put it. Amazing? Yeah, he could settle for that. Although he couldn't put into words how he felt. It wasn't a bad feeling.

Igneel went over dating, being chivalrous, love, how mating works for dragons and dragon slayers alike. Igneel was the Fire Dragon King, making him a prince. He never felt drawn to girls since he's been on his own. Freya though. He felt a whole range of emotions, and just for her. He frazzled his hair sitting down, while still keeping an eye on her. He watched her rub her back. Something he didn't understand was pulling him towards her. The need to protect her, to be there for her. He could certainly protect her. Everything else that seems to come with it though. He wasn't so sure. He sighed.

All those weird things Lisanna use to say to him about getting married. He grumbled a bit at the last part. He never knew why she would say stuff like that. Freya hasn't said anything weird like that. But would he even mind if she did? Wait, what? What the hell does that mean!? He watched as Freya got up dusting herself off. He didn't get too close as she seemed really down. Was it because he didn't go with her?

"My first job...was a disaster." He heard her whisper. He put his hands in his pockets. So it was his fault then, damn it. He would have to make it up to her somehow. "I could never compare." He looked back up as he watched her clench the cloth in her hands. He was a little puzzled by what she could have meant. Compare to what? Why is she comparing herself to anyone? Does she not see how amazing she is? She traveled the world alone, and she has a fire healing ability! She even just escaped a forest vulcan with no magic. Taking a shot crippling them. Something he couldn't do. Last time he went toe to toe with a vulcan was a little rough, to say the least. A thought struck him suddenly how he was going to make it up to Frey. He grinned as he hurried back to the guild.

Once he got there he walked up to Gramps. "Hey, Gramps!" Natsu called out. Makarov turned looking up at the pinkett. "I was wondering maybe we could fit Freya on the same float as me?" Makarov pondered for a moment as Natsu gave him a goofy grin.

"Well, it's not exactly like she is a magic user like the rest of us." Lisanna turned her head pouting. Ever since she showed up, Natsu has completely ignored everyone including her.

"What? Why would you say that Lisanna?" Natsu turned around shocked. "Of course she is! She is an amazing healer!" He felt almost a little angry at her for saying something as stupid as that. Even he wouldn't say something like that.

"Don't you remember what happened last year?" Gray smirked. "You set your own float on fire!" He laughed thinking back to the memory.

"That was only because you were getting ice all over it. I was trying to melt it." Natsu glared at his frienemy.

"Can it. Both of you." Erza walked through the guild door arriving back from her job.

"Oh, your back early Erza. I didn't think you would make it back this year in time." Makarov smiled at the young armored mage. "I explained to the train conductors that I must make it back before nightfall. They were very understanding of my situation." Erza smiled. "I couldn't miss the opportunity to show off some of my new armor."

"More like you beat the shit out of those poor bastards." Mira laughed.

"What was that? I'm afraid I couldn't hear you." Erza walked over.

Makarov sighed. Even on a day like this, they couldn't stop bickering like a bunch of children. "Now that's enough of that!" He called out over the chaos about to abrupt between everyone. He cleared his throat turning his attention towards Natsu.

"I don't think it would be too big of a problem to fit her on your float. As luck would have it, she went on a small job to get some fabric for the same float." He started walking out. "I'll go on over and let them know to allow a little extra moving room." Not to long after he left all hell broke loose within the guild hall.

* * *

Freya entered the guild hall taking note of all the tables and chairs in shambles.  _"Their fight must have spread to the inside too."_ She looked around for the master to pass along the message she received but he was nowhere in sight. She quietly walked up to Natsu and a few others sitting on the floor. She gently placed her hand on his shoulder as she began to heal the injuries he received from Gray.

Natsu turned his head slightly looking at Freya standing behind him. "Oh hey!"

She sat down in-between Natsu and Gray not breaking her touch as she closed her eyes with her hand faintly glowing. She raised her hand placing it on Gray's shoulder as well. Natsu could feel the healing flame spreading through his body. It was warm and comforting. He closed his eyes as he felt the pain ebbed and flow away. He sometimes wondered if she would let him eat some more of her flames.

Once she felt that their injuries were healed she removed her hands as she slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was a little blurry. Even with practicing healing every day, healing 2 people were still her limit. She folded her hands in her lap trying to hide her exhaustion.

She felt Natsu reach over grabbing her hand. "You okay?" Freya gently removed her hand from his trying to hide her blush since everyone else was sitting around too.

"Mhm" She nodded. "So what happened here?" She turned looking around.

"Nothing really." Natsu tried to shrug it off. He didn't want the subject of the explosion that just happened to be brought up. Besides, he really wanted to surprise her with being in the Fantasia Parade with him.

"We should probably start getting ready for the parade. Nightfall will be soon." Levy spoke softly as she looked up from her book.

Freya reached over gently sitting Happy into her lap as she slowly petted the top of his head. Everyone nodded in agreement, following suit. Freya remained sitting on the floor. She closed her eyes as she ran her hands through Happy's soft blue fur. The presence still remained unmoving at the very edge of the forest outside of Magnolia. She sighed thinking that maybe as long as she stayed next to Natsu she would be alright.

Natsu stood waiting next to her.

"Aren't you coming, Frey?" He questioned.

She shook her head. "I'm not in the parade. I'll leave when its closer to time and watch everyone from the side." She turned looking up smiling. "But I'll be there on the sidelines cheering you on and looking for you!" Her thoughts drifted back to what was on her mind earlier. Maybe she could never be a strong enough mage to even be in it? Although it may not be all that bad, as she could always watch in admiration as she would look on to Natsu.

He could tell she was still down, and even tired. She may be able to fool everyone else, but not him. Why did she have to heal the stripper too? She knows two people is her limit. It might actually keep her from being in the parade with him.

"What.." Freya squeaked out as Natsu picked her up carrying her. "Natsu...what are you doing?" She looked up at him, not sure what was going through his mind.

"Taking you with me." Natsu looked down at her and followed her gaze to Happy on her stomach now.

"Natsu..." She whispered as he carried her out the doors and through the streets glittering with all the lights aglow tonight. He looked down questioningly as he could hear her heart start to race. He kept waiting for her to say something but she remained silent as she cuddled closer to him.

When he reached his own float he looked down and noticed she had dozed off. He laid her down gently on a bench close by. Should they be in the parade now? He didn't think about it before, but her run-in with the vulcan must have tired her out as well.  _"Damn it,"_  he thought.  _"Why is it so hard just trying to do something nice!?"_  He took another look at Freya and Happy sleeping peacefully. He walked over to some organizers telling them to take his float out that he was no longer going to be in the parade. They tried to explain that such a last-minute adjustment couldn't be made, with him only replying that he wasn't going to be in it. He walked back over picking them up as he carried them through the crowd trying to find a good spot. There were a lot more people this year compared to last. He walked by a street when he saw a fire access. He ran over as he started to climb the steep metal stairs, thinking that a view from the roof would be better since she was shorter.

He sat down at the edge still holding her close to him smiling as he looked down at her. He looked back out to see that the floats were starting to move down the street.

"Frey." He knelt down as he whispered. He reached his hand up to her face as he lightly touched her almost as if he was trying to keep from breaking her. "Wake up." He knelt in closer to her face. "Freya." She slowly began to open her eyes looking out at a blurry image of a figure with pink hair. She smiled softly as she blushed once she realized how close he was to her face. Natsu's looked on with concern as he could tell by her eyes she was tired. "Parade's starting!" He grinned. "And I picked us out the perfect spot to watch it from too." He helped Freya sit up noticing she was unbalanced. He situated himself behind her as he kept his arms around her to balance her.  _"She wouldn't be like this if I would have gone with her."_

Freya rubbed her eyes as she tried to clear her vision. Little by little she could see more and more. The sparkling magic lights, fireworks, and the floats getting closer. She felt her own face heat up as she realized more and more how close he was to her.

"Frey, are you alright?" Natsu could feel the sudden increase in body heat radiating from her. Freya nodded while gasping.

"Look!" Freya pointed down below, eyes sparkling as she could see Erza's getting closer. "Wow!" She whispered as she looked on in awe. "Wait a second." She turned looking at Natsu sitting behind her. "Why are you up here and not down there?" He could hear the slight disappointment in her voice.

"Well actually..." Natsu paused thinking if he should just try to surprise her again next year. "I wanted to be with you on your first year of seeing the parade." He grinned.

Freya blushed a little as she turned around. "Thank you." She whispered softly. Natsu stood up holding his hand out to help her stand up. She carefully put Happy on top of her head as she stood in wonder watching everyone in the parade. She smiled softly remembering that even Granny mentioned once that she would also love to see the Fantasia Parade. She gazed up into the sky, wondering if her Granny could see what she was seeing. It was indeed something that was magical within itself. As the finale was starting Freya stood in awe as she watched.

Freya and Natsu walked through the streets of Magnolia, looking at all the small booths that were set up for the festival.

"Cotton candy!" She beamed as she looked in awe. "I've read about it! It's supposed to be like eating a cloud." She ran over to the booth reaching into her quiver getting some jewel out. "3 please!" Freya handed the jewel over to the merchant. She covered her mouth as she whispered something that he couldn't hear.

She walked back over to Natsu as she handed Happy a small cone of cotton candy. He certainly wasn't a fan of sweets but thought that he could manage. She stood in front of him handing him his small cone of light red fluff.

"I picked out a flavor I thought you might like." She said sheepishly.

He gave a nod as she reached out getting the cone taking a small bite. As it melted in his mouth he could taste a slight hotness mixed in with the sweetness.

"This is pretty good." He mumbled as he continued to eat.

Freya took a step over wrapping one arm around his blushing. "Thank you." Natsu was a little shocked by her action. "For what?" He was a little confused. "For everything." She smiled softly as she took another small bite of her sweet cloud. How could she explain it? It would be silly to thank him for his existence but she was thankful.

Natsu grabbed her hand and started to sprint leading her through the streets, to show her everything there was to offer at the festival. To play all the games, and show her all the things she probably hasn't seen before.

Happy sat on top of Freya's head watching the interaction between the two. Even he could see it if no one else could.

* * *

A young man sitting on his knees sat in the forest outside of Magnolia. Clad in a black cloak, he remained motionless as tears gently flowed from his starry eyes.

"She..." He wept. "She is alive..." He smiled softly as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "My baby sister..." He whispered. He had feared the worse when he saw the sky from a distance being seared crimson as it was ripped wide opened. He had prepared himself for the worst, but a small glimmer of hope was given to him when he arrived at their Granny's house. Even if she had passed away, there were signs that Freya had been there. He was always a few steps behind her it would seem now.

He regained his cool composer. "But..." He pondered for a moment about what she meant when she yelled at him that she has felt his presence before. Did she not recognize him anymore? Or, has she felt someone else that has a similar presence as him. His eyes widen at the last thought.

As far as he knew, Freya and him were the last of his race. The only other one she would have sensed would have been him. The only other with the same blood as them, but no longer a part of this world. The black wizard who exists outside of life and death. His jaw clenched the more he thought about it.

He failed at finding Dragon's End. The tragedy that befell his sister, in particular, he couldn't stave off. She was too young still. He wanted to save her from the fate that fell into her lap the moment she was born. It was foolish of him to think he was strong enough to protect her by leaving once he heard the rumors that they knew his sister had been born. That she was a direct descendant of Zeref. It was ridiculous just having the same blood was a crime.

The guild responsible for hunting his kind and his bloodline. The bloodline tied to Zeref. Zeref's crimes in particularly have punished his kind. The reason there is no one else but the three of them.

If he wouldn't have left just maybe his parents wouldn't be dead. Just maybe Freya would still be safe. However, she's not. Even if she is with Natsu Dragneel, prince of the fire dragons. Dragon's End was still out there. Zeref was still out there as well as Tartarus. It would even be more troublesome if Tartarus caught wind if there were direct descendants of Zeref still alive.

" _Draconic."_ He thought to himself. A hybrid race of humans and dragons. A race gifted with magic at birth, tied to their very souls, to their existence. Much like Freya being born of the earth, he was born of the heavens.

What should he do? He couldn't stay, as he would have to set out again in his quest. He had to protect her at all costs, now more than ever. It was no longer a secret to the world. The Dragon Queen has been reborn into his sister.

He truly wanted to run up to his sister to let her know he was back. However, leaving the last time was almost agonizing.

He looked out as he watched fireworks raise into the sky. He smiled remembering that once upon a time ago when Freya was much younger. She hungered to explore the world around her. A sense of undying adventure laid within her. With all the sights in the world to see, she wanted to see the Fantasia Parade as one of them.

However, there was one thing she wanted more than anything else in this world. Even being as young as she was, she felt it from the first time she saw him. Someone she held above everyone and everything, Natsu.

* * *

**-X772-**

 

Freya who was still a toddler sat in front of her teen brother who was brushing her hair outside. "Momma and Daddy will be back soon." He began to braid her hair. Freya giggled as she clapped. "You're really excited aren't ya?" He smiled at his cute baby sister. As he put the tie into her hair, he could see in the distance a red dragon flying in their direction.

Freya stood up holding one hand over her eyes as she gasped. As the dragon landed in front of them, she noticed a pink hair boy hopping down from his back.

Natsu's and Freya's eyes locked, both staring in wonder. Freya immediately ran up into his arms hugging him as he picked her up. He could feel her smaller arms squeeze as tightly as they could.

Natsu blushed as she placed a light kiss on his cheek. He returned the affection by placing a light kiss on her forehead.

Natsu continued to hold on to Freya as he placed her into his lap. "My name's Natsu." He grinned. "Natsu?" Freya's eyes sparkled as she looked up. He nodded. "What's yours?" "Freya!" She spoke with excitement. "Will you play with me?" She giggled as she asked.

Dusk and the others looked on at the display between the smaller children.

"She certainly has the same magic that the Dragon Queen once possessed." Igneel turned looking at the proud parents.

Dusk only frowned at the confirmation. He didn't want it to be true. She was so kind and gentle. He watched the two of them into the night as they played.

Natsu would go from chasing Freya around in the field, to rolling around with her, carrying her. Even letting her rub mud all over his face and hair as she giggled.

Freya sat in front of Natsu rubbing her eyes trying to stay awake, as he was catching fireflies for her. "Got one!" He cupped it lightly in his hands as he brought it over to her. "See?" He opened his hand as it flew out.

"Awh." She watched it fly back up into the sky as she yawned. She reached over tugging on his pants slightly, rubbing her eye with the other hand. Natsu smiled seeing the smaller girl was sleepy. He laid down as Freya cuddled up to his side, nuzzling him.

"I...love...you." Freya mumbled as she quickly fell into a peaceful sleep. Natsu didn't completely understand it, as he turned over to his side pulling her closer to him. He vowed that he would get stronger so that he would always protect her.

"Moreover, they are each-others mates." His mother spoke softly. Dusk turned looking at the King of Fire Dragons and his parents. He was so distraught falling into his own despair, he had completely blocked them out all day long. Perhaps it wasn't all that bad he thought to himself. Finding your mate was rare now days, with so few of them. For of the two of them to be a mate for the other only meant the bond that they would share would be even stronger.

* * *

**-X778-**

 

Dusk got up as he dusted himself off taking one last look at Magnolia. "At least Natsu will keep her safe if I can not."


	15. Gifts

**Chapter Fourteen: Gifts**

**-X777-**

* * *

 

 

An old lady sat quietly as she knitted. "Even at my old age, I would have never once thought that my children and grandchildren..." She spoke softly. It was indeed a cruel fate to watch loved ones perish before her eyes. With nothing else left to do, she has resided herself to wait patiently for death to come embrace her.

As she tucked her needles and yarn away she stopped in her tracks. "This magic..." Her blue eyes widen as she fell to her knees, tears welling up. Never in a million lifetimes would she had imagined as she watched the magic that night sear the sky, that her beloved granddaughter would have survived. She covered her mouth as she wept a mixture of joy and sadness. She could only feel her granddaughter getting closer but no one else along with her. Gathering her composer, she slowly got up and decided to prepare Freya's favorite soup, knowing that the journey thus far must have been perilous.

As the soup began to simmer, she slowly walked out of her home to go greet her. She was taken back by Freya's appearance. Covered in dried blood, her dress was tattered, walking barefoot. She walked up slowly as she studied her void less expression. As she got closer, it would seem Freya no longer recognized her. The pieces slowly fell into place, as she drew her own conclusion that she no longer has any memories.

Freya shifted her weight around as she had never been approached before.

"Is everything alright dear?" A silly question, as nothing in this world, was longer alright. She could barely manage to keep her own sorrow, grief, and anger at bay seeing a kind gentle soul in this condition. She reached out to offer comfort only to see her own grandchild recoil away in fear. If only she wasn't in this condition, then maybe she could have kept this fate away.

* * *

Granny sat up in bed as she watched a peaceful Freya sleep. She reached over to a small nightstand, grabbing a green book, opening it. She carefully flipped through the pages searching for a particular page.

She never paid any attention to her foolish daughter's ramblings of Freya being the Dragon Queen reborn. Such talk and wishes caused this atrocity to happen. Her thoughts drifted back to her grandfather. Now she could understand the darkness that lingered in his heart.

She carefully placed her hand on Freya's head. She could feel Zeref's magic lingering within Freya body. She closed the book. "Placing a magic on her, to seal it away. I can only wonder, was it to hide her from the rest of the world or to draw out your own inedible end grandfather?" She placed the book carefully back onto the stand. "For now, I'll enjoy the gift of your smile and laughter." She gently patted Freya on top of her head. "While I can."

* * *

**-X778-**

Natsu and Happy both sat outside as they watched Freya. Within the past couple months, she had gotten better with her healing magic and even started to train in hand-to-hand combat. He couldn't help but to think it looked like dancing as she practiced.

"Natsu." He looked at Happy. He was starting to stay awake more and say more words. "Are we going..." Natsu covered Happy's mouth so Freya wouldn't hear. He held a finger up to his mouth, and Happy nodded. When they looked up, Freya was walking towards them.

"So are you guys ready to head to the guild?"

Natsu stood up and nodded. As they made their way down the hill he suddenly felt Freya wrap both arms around his. He looked down and blushed slightly. She had her eyes closing still walking. He could hear Happy giggling on top of his head.

"She liiiikkkeeesss youuuu."

"I...I got a little chilly is all." Freya mumbled. Natsu smiled at the pout on her face, knowing that Freya never got cold much like himself.  _"If she just wanted to be closer, she could have just done it."_  Freya looked up as she noticed snow slowly falling to the ground.

She smiled at her first memory of it.

"Whatcha smilin' about?" Freya's gaze met Natsu's.

"Just thinking about my first memory of snow is all."

Once they entered the guild hall, it filled with catcalls and whistles. They both separated, with Freya's face turning red to the point of almost glowing. Natsu just looked up blushing.

Erza rushed up grabbing Freya and leading her right back out the guild hall. "I've been looking everywhere for you." Natsu heard a shocked huh escape from her Freya's lips. He watched as the plan had worked. He and Happy could both go get her Christmas presents today.

"Oh, so Erza can just walk up and dragged her away, but the moment I start talking to her, you get pissed."

"You're a pervert! Of course, I'm going to get pissed when you talk to her." Natsu clenched his fists.

"Who you callin' a pervert slanty eyes!" Gray stormed over to him.

"The guy that walks around this guild naked all the time! Who else do you think I'm talking about, stripper?" Natsu butted head with Gray knocking him to the ground, turning on his heel and walking out of the guild. He for once didn't have time to get into a fight with the ice princess.

* * *

Natsu and Happy entered the store.

"How may I help you."

Natsu pointed over at a violin sitting in the window. "I would like to buy the dark brown one."

The store owner raised his eyebrow questioningly. He didn't seem to be the type to know anything about picking out violins or to be one to afford it. The store owner walked over pointing out to a different one."Perhaps this shall interest you sir?"

"Nope. It has to be that one." Natsu protested.

He gently picked the violin up and took it over to the register. He went into the back room and came back out with the appropriate case and bow.

"40,000 jewel please." The clerk asked as he placed the violin and bow into the case.

Natsu reached down into his pocket pulling out his wallet and counted the money out. "Here, you go."

"Come to think of it, got any books teaching you how to play?" Natsu asked.

"Of course. We have from beginner to expert, shall I fetch the beginner series?"

"Might as well get them all."

The store clerk bowed slightly and then knelt, slowly placing 9 books on the counter.

"That will be 10,000 jewel."

Natsu opened his wallet again handing him the money.

The clerk placed the case and books into a stiff bag big enough to hold it.

"Thank you and have a nice day!"

Natsu reached up grabbing onto the handles of the bag and started to walk out of the store. "We're going to have more money left over than we thought, Happy."

"Aye!" Happy chirped from onto of Natsu's head.

"Let's see..." Natsu tried to think of something else he could get Freya. It was going to be her first Christmas with them so he wanted to make it extra special for her. "What do you think about getting her a dress Happy?"

Happy shook his head. "We are forgetting the most important thing, Natsu!"

"Huh?"

"A Christmas tree!"

Natsu really couldn't believe he actually forgot to get one. He's been so wrapped up in Freya he feels that he is beginning to forget everything else.

"Then let's go get a bunch of decorations and cut a tree down out in the forest."

"Aye sir!"

* * *

"Is it going to fit?" Happy asked, looking at the pine tree triple Natsu's size.

"Of course. If not, I'll make it fit." An evil gleam came across Natsu eyes as he smiled deviously. As they reached their house, Happy sprouted his wings and flew over to open the door. Natsu attempted to walk through the door with it, for it only to get stuck. He climbed under and began pulling from the inside.

"I didn't think it would." He heard happy in the background.

"I told you, I'm going to make it!" He gave a quick hard tug for it to finally give in. He brought it over and put it on the stand that they had set up before they left. He looked up to make sure it wasn't too tall.

"Perfect!"

"Aye!"

He turned looking towards the table that had the gifts that brought for Freya. "Guess we just need to wrap these and put the decorations on huh?"

"Aye sir!"

* * *

Erza and Freya slowly walked through the streets. Erza turned her head slightly looking at the dress Freya was wearing today. It was a glittering red dress that clung tightly to her shoulders but flowed freely from her waist while wearing black fur boots to match it for the holidays.

"I really like your dress. It suits you." Erza compliment.

"Thank you." A light blush spread across her cheeks as she ruffled her dress out.

"How did things go while I was away for the week?"

Freya laughed nervously. Thinking how to gloss over some of the week events.

"Oh you know Natsu," She held her hand up and out to the side. "He got into fights with Gray. Took some small jobs." She paused.  _"If I lie, she'll know, or she already knows, or will find out."_ "Almost set a building on fire, knocked someone out."

"What was that last part?" Erza turned looking at Freya.

"Oh well." Freya took in a deep breath. "We were walking home one night, a strange man approached us. I think he was drunk..." She pondered out loud. "Anyway, Natsu was chasing me up the hill, he came up and mumbled something" She looked up Erza to see what her reaction might be.

"And?" Erza pressed her to go on.

"Well, I've never seen him move so fast, to be honest. I'm not sure what happened. The next thing I see is the man on the ground and Natsu standing above him, flames bursting from everywhere, with him mentioning he would kill him. I stepped in trying to resolve the situation, but for once Natsu wasn't having anything I said. He kept saying 'I didn't understand'. I could barely drag him away."

She looked down at the ground, thinking back to seeing Natsu. His flames felt hotter to her than they have ever before on that day. Although she must admit, she could get use to seeing his green dragon eyes. Her heart skipped a beat thinking about it.

Erza only had to take a few guesses at what it could have been to trigger Natsu in such a way. He has excellent hearing, sight, and smell. She didn't want to linger on the subject with Freya since the matter was flying over her head. " _It's good to be young."_

"I will give him a stern talking to over the building he almost burnt down."

Freya shrugged.  _"Sometimes, I can only wonder about her."_

"Have you decided on what gifts to get?" Freya nodded in response.

"Yes! I took a few jobs around town while Natsu was fighting with Gray. I even healed a few in-between."

"How did you feel afterwards?" Erza voiced her concern.

"Honestly, I felt really tired. Once I made it back to the guild, I sat down and fell asleep at the table. I think Natsu ended up carrying me home."

Erza reached out touching Freya on top of her head. "You shouldn't push yourself so hard."

"I know, but...it's Christmas tomorrow, and I really wanted to buy as many presents as I could for everyone!"

* * *

At the guild hall, Freya handed out her presents one by one and the people that weren't there, she left them on the bar.

"Erza." She turned around to see Freya holding something behind her back. She brought her arms forward holding out a bag. "I sneaked and got you something today too!" She could only hope that she would enjoy the Heart Kreuz pajamas and earrings. The store clerk assured her that the pajamas wear designed to ensure a deep peaceful sleep.

Erza reached out to get the bag. "You shouldn't have."

"I wanted to." Freya smiled up at her. "I wanted to thank you for being my friend. You have been so nice to me, and you listen to me talk about nothing, and well...you're like a big sister to me."

Erza reached out to Freya hugging her. Not a rough one she gives others, but a tender one. "Your friendship alone is enough." She smiled. She reached behind pulling out a small square box. "I also got you a gift." Erza knew that Freya had been eyeing a silver Heart Kreuz bracelet.

Freya eyes sparkled as Erza place the box into her hand. "No opening it until tonight!" Freya nodded.

"I should probably get going. I don't see Natsu or Happy anywhere."

"I walk with you." Erza grabbed the presents she got for Natsu and Happy, giving her no option of declining.

* * *

Natsu could smell Freya and Erza walking up the path to their house.

"Happy!"

"Aye sir!"

They both crouched down behind the couch waiting.

Finally, they were at the door, but he could hear them talking through the door.

"Do you want me to come in and wait with you, since no one appears to be home?" 

_"_ _No way Erza, get lost."_ While he was thankful Erza agreed to help him with keeping Freya busy, he just wanted to keep Freya to himself this Christmas.

"You really didn't have to walk all the way up here. It's really out of your way home."

"Nonsense. It got dark so quickly."

He heard some rustling. "Well, thank you."

He could hear footsteps leading away as Freya opened the door, stepping in and closing it behind her.

"Now." He whispered.

"Merry Christmas!" They yelled in unison as they jumped up.

Happy pressed his paw onto a small lacrima, causing the lights on the tree to turn on.

"Happy! Natsu!" She gasped. Natsu stood behind the couch so he could watch her reactions. Her face was glowing, her eyes sparkling as she looked up at the tree.

Happy flew himself into her chest. "Do you like?" Freya wrapped her arms around the small blue feline, bringing him up to her face.

"I love it!" She ran up to Natsu wrapping one arm around him, while the other held Happy close to her heart.

"Thank you." She whispered.

She sat Happy down onto the small table in the room and walked back over to the door. Natsu's eyes followed her to see what she was doing, only to see she was reaching down getting a couple of bags. One was covered with fish that had red bows tied around them, while the other was covered in red glitter flame patterns.

"Merry Christmas!" She said sheepishly, giving them both her fangy grin she only showed to the two of them.

Natsu stood up, knowing that she must not have noticed under the tree. He turned Freya around, pointing under the tree.

"Natsu! Happy! You..." Natsu cuts her off knowing full well what she was about to say.

"Of course we had to! It is Christmas after all!"

Freya turned hugging Natsu tightly. He could feel his shirt starting to get wet.

"You don't know how much this means to me...both of you." She looked up smiling, to which only Natsu smiled back.

Freya ran over and picked up a couple presents and sat down at the table with Happy, motioning for Natsu to come over too.

"We should open them together!"

* * *

 Freya walked over, careful carrying three cups of hot chocolate to the table. She sat a small in front of Happy, who was asleep already from all the excitement.

"I hope you like what I got you." Freya whispered trying not to wake Happy up. She walked over to the small couch handing Natsu's his drink. "I knew Happy would like the little green pack and fishing rod I got him though." Freya sat down sipping her drink.

"Over course, I like it. I love it!" He replied quietly. He sat his drink down and held up his black vest. He wasn't one to fuss over what clothing looked like, but he could really see himself wearing it all the time. It would even make the scarf Igneel gave him stand out even more.

"I know I love my presents that you and Happy got me. You guys even picked the one I looked at all the time." She smiled looking over the violin she had carefully laid down on the other small sofa. "I'll be playing in no time!" She declared.


	16. My Resolution

**Chapter One: My Resolution**

**-X778-**

* * *

The cold air was crisp as everyone within Fairy Tail sat within the park of Magnolia. The clear endless night sky above them. Each of them drinking either hot cider or hot chocolate as they waited to bring in the new year.

Natsu was wearing long sleeves, which surprised Freya though admittedly it was well below freezing. Freya chose to dress a little more appropriately for the weather, though the cold didn't particularly bother her either.

She wore a black sweater dress that she knitted herself with white leggings. Over her dress, she was wearing a black double-breasted wool coat. Happy was tucked away within her coat, his head peeking out from the top of it, purring away.

It had been almost a year ago when she was huddle within a cave in nothing but a tattered dress. Her heart clenched within her chest as she recalled running down the hill and through the forest. Meeting Granny within a small town.

Her heart clenched within her chest as she recalled waking up alone within this world, with nothing and no one. Only names with her heart leading her to her fated destination.

The images of a woman falling to the ground, a sword being withdrawn briefly flashed through her mind. She sharply bit down onto her bottom lip with her fangs, desperately trying to shove it out of her mind. It had only been a nightmare, it had to be.

She looked into her empty cup pondering upon what her New Year's resolution should be. She heard from Natsu and the others it was a tradition to make one, but she only drew a blank.

She looked back up and over to where Natsu was. He had gotten up while she was lost within her thoughts to get them both another cup of hot apple cider.

He quickly ran back over with a grin holding out her cup. Smiling she reached up for her cup as she placed the empty one down next to her.

He plopped down next to her, his hot breath making small puffs of clouds appear that would quickly float away and dissipate.

The hovering clock within the air signaled there were only ten more minutes until the new year.

"What's your new year's resolution, Natsu?" Maybe if she heard him she would have a better idea for one for herself.

Natsu was in the middle of chugging the spicy cider. As he turned to look at her he put his cup down. He hadn't really thought of one himself. Well, he did have one but it wasn't quite what he wanted to set out to do next year. He did but he didn't.

He studied her face, the stars reflected within her endless green eyes as she gazed upon the clock. Her nose was slightly red from the cold and her cheeks were flushed.

It had been to beat Erza in a duel and while he still wished to do that in the upcoming year so that he could prove just how strong of a dragon slayer he was; he was wanting to do something else now to in the upcoming year.

He couldn't actually say it aloud. It was silly and he was even embarrassed to say it. They haven't been together long, but he really wanted for the three of them to be together. He felt at home with Freya and Happy, something he hadn't had until they came into his life. One by chance, and another by fate. He pulled his scarf up to hid his blushing cheeks.

"To get stronger to protect you and Happy." He mumbled into his scarf as he looked away. They were, after all, all he had in his life to call a true family and he would do whatever it took to protect what meant the most to him.

Freya turned her head as she blinked a few times before a blush spread across her cheeks even more so. She quickly smiled and looked down into the cup of steaming cider.

Now she had a better idea of what making a New Year's resolution meant. It was to become someone better, for others around them.

She had a darkness within her own heart that slept. A crushing emotion if allowed to take control would forever change you; resentment. After all, she had seen, after being at the mercy of others during her travels it had grown inside her heart.

She didn't want to be someone who hated the world or the people within it. Even after all that has happened to her just to get to the boy behind the name that gave her so much courage within the sleepless, unending nights.

She felt she knew better than most of the darkness that slept within the world and within people's heart.

"My New Year's resolution." She looked back up to the clock with it only being three minutes until midnight. "Is to be kind to everyone, and love those that are precious to me, no matter what." She would rise to be better, to give back into the world and to people even if they had taken everything away from her in the beginning.

But now she had everything within the world, a family. She had Natsu and Happy. She had Erza and the guild.

She quickly put her cup down and stood up as everyone else was, and held her hand out to Natsu. She helped pull him up and quickly reached into her jacket pockets to pull out the poppers.

She handed over a couple to Natsu and was about to wake Happy up who had fallen asleep long ago but feeling his purr reverberate through her body, her eyes softened as she decided to let him sleep.

Everyone began counting down from ten, and once the clock hit midnight, fireworks shot up into the sky with Freya and Natsu both shooting their poppers at each other getting string and confetti all over each other as they both laughed at the each other.


	17. Spring

**Chapter Fifteenth: Spring**

**-X779-**

* * *

 

Freya was laying down sprawled out in the grass outside of Natsu's house. The sun was just beginning to rise, setting the horizon on fire. Today was the day. The day that Granny died a year ago. The day she sat out on her long and painful journey. She was truly happy to be here with Natsu, but she could only wonder. Wonder about her own life and the world around her. She found so many wondrous things in the world. At times, it felt like an adventure, other times like a personal hell that she saw no way out. She couldn't help but feel like she was born from the pain in this world. In turn, she felt almost bitter towards the world for putting her in such a position. What did she do to deserve any of it? The sun was starting to peak to where she could see it. She remained un-moving, blankly staring up into the sky. Watching the stars fade behind the veil of flame. " _Flames."_ She held her hand out in front of her.

"Granny." She called out to the sky. She waited for a sign that she might be listening, but nothing came. As the sun rose, she remained in the shadow.

She began feeling an emotion she hasn't really experienced before, now that she is lying here reflecting on her life. Resentment. For once, she wanted to lash out at the world around her for causing her so much pain. She clenched her jaw as she thought about a particular memory. Something she has even hidden from Natsu.

Natsu woke up, sitting up as he looked around for Freya, seeing she wasn't around he got up. He had noticed Freya hasn't been her cheerful self as of late. He could almost feel her pain. " _The first day of spring."_ He knew how she felt as July the 7th wasn't the best day for him either. "Igneel." Freya's scent was reminiscent of his adoptive father. He still couldn't connect the dots between the two. At times, he feels as if he should know her. It's almost within his reach but when he feels as he almost has the answer it slips through his fingers. Her body produced heat much like his does as well having fangs like him. Something he hasn't seen anyone else have. She doesn't seem to have any other magic besides healing though.

He opened the front door looking out to her sprawled out in the grass. He sat down keeping a watchful eye.

Over the winter, she suddenly had a growth spurt making her almost the same height as him. Not only that, but she has dramatically improved her healing magic. Her hand to hand combat is coming along as well. Natsu smiled thinking that maybe she was truly a battle maiden, after all. Since he first saw her, he thought of her as one. But as they spent time, she was gentle. Almost as if she was in a state of duality. At times, she was fierce, taking pride in her improving combat skills. He's even seen the same thrill, the fire she gets from sparring with him that he feels when he is in a good fight with others. Then there were the times she was kind, gentle. Seeking peace in all things. Since the vulcan incident, he had to insist on to her that she needed to learn how to fight. She, of course, tried to protest, but she eventually gave into him.

Before he knew it, he was on his feet slowly walking over towards her.

"Freya, how long have you been out here?" Natsu stood above her. He waited for an answer but didn't get any. He knelt down putting his face in hers. "Freya?" She remained motionless. "You okay?"

" _Oh no. What if she is having nightmares again or she's still having one!?"_ He sat down next to her and shook her. "Wake up Frey..." She gave him a look he's never gotten from her. Anger. No, it was more than that. Hate? He quickly realized that even though she was looking at him, she was looking through him. As her eyes focused, he was floored. A quick flash of yellow dragon-like eyes.

She quickly turned on her side, away from him. "I'm sorry." She mumbled. "I think I just want to be alone right now."

"Frey..." He mumbled. "I can't just leave you alone out here."

He sighed as he laid down next to her. At this moment, he felt as if he would do anything just to see her smile again.

They laid there for a couple hours until it was mid-day. Happy came out and was flying towards Freya, but Natsu got a hold of him.

"Frey isn't herself right now lil bud. Try not to bother her." He whispered.

"What happened?"

He wasn't sure how to explain it to Happy. Neither he nor Frey had gone into details with Happy. He just shook his head. "It's just not a good day is all."

"Maybe we should leave her alone for now Natsu."

Natsu ran his hand through his hair trying to do decide what to do. He really isn't good at things like this.

"I'll just stay here with Frey."

"Well, I'm going to go to the guild. It's the first day of spring and there's supposed to be lots of yummy things at the guild hall today." Happy sprouted his little wings. "Well, I'll see you later!" Natsu watched his tiny blue friend disappear down the hill. He turned his vision back to Freya who still hasn't moved or flinch.

He sat as he tried to think of something he could do to see her smile again, wrecking his mind for any little thing she may have said since they have been together that she likes or wants to see.

Freya could feel the hot sun beaming down on her, pulsating through her body. She felt like everything was beginning to blur together.  _Where am I again? Who am I? Can I even truly say my name is Freya? What if my memories come back and I'm not even who I think I am? What if I'm a bad person?_

She could feel herself sinking in the sea of hopelessness inside herself. The more she thought about it, the more she lost herself.

_Why did she wake up alone? What happened to her? Was someone really killed in front of her? Granny..._

She felt like someone was carrying her. They felt so warm.  _"I could stay like this."_ Freya opened her eyes only to see Natsu with the sunset behind him.

Natsu could see life coming back into Freya's eyes as she looked up at him. "Hey." He smiled at her. "I was worried about you."

"Natsu."

"I told you before that you don't have to be alone anymore." Natsu paused trying to think how he should say it. "Whenever you're down, or you stumble and fall, I'll be here to pick you up!" He gave her his cheerful goofy smile.

Freya couldn't help but to blush. "Where are you taking me then?" Noticing they were getting closer to Magnolia.

"You'll see!" He chuckled.

Natsu carried Freya the rest of the way on his back through Magnolia. She held tightly onto him, her eyes heavy-laden. He kept looking back seeing the weight bearing down on her. The lights slowly began to flicker one by one, giving off a warm glow.

"Natsu..." Freya looked out into the small canal wrapping her fingers into his scarf. She took a breath, breathing him in. Even with herself in turmoil before, just being this close to him was enough to calm the storm. It was almost like his flames burning away her darkness, bathing her in his warmth.

"Mmm?"

She could see just how important he was to her now. As long as she had him, she wouldn't need anything else. She didn't need the answers she craved. She just needed him. Now she could truly say she was happy for the first time in her life since that fated night. She may have been born from pain, but she could truly bare the weight of it now. He was no longer a name to her anymore that she had fallen in love with. Since she arrived, he has always been there for her. Even now, when she felt she would crumble into nothingness.  _"Granny, I can feel it now. The true happiness you spoke of...love"_ Her thoughts drifted back to what she once read in a book that her Granny had. It spoke of the one magic, that gave birth to all the magic in the world today, love.

He kept looking back at Frey watching her facial features soften, with a faint smile slowly spreading across her lips. He could feel the same warmth he feels when she heals him slowly spread through him from his back. It felt a little different though. It was stronger, almost flooding throughout him. He didn't mind it but didn't want her to tire herself out before she could see what he had in store for her.

"Why are you healing me, Frey?"

"What do you mean?" She was snapped from her thoughts, but still basking in the glow of the new revelation to herself.

"I can feel it, although it feels a little different." He looked up at the sky as he got closer.

Freya was a little puzzled. She wasn't healing him, although now that he had mentioned it. There was something a little different. Not only could she feel her own magic flowing into Natsu, but she could feel his flowing into her as well. They were resonating with each other.  _"Unison raid?"_  She wondered. " _No, it's much more than that."_ Her eyes softened, as she thought of what it could be.  _"This feeling...I've felt it before."_ A faint memory flashed before her, causing her to grasp her head with one hand.

"Freya?!" Natsu watched the pain shoot through her face.

" _A field?"_

Natsu winced as Freya dug her nails into his shoulder without realizing it. "Frey!? Are you alright?" He couldn't help but to be concerned. Her eyes becoming like they were from the first night she woke up screaming, soulless.

She snapped out of it meeting his gaze. She withdrew her hand, getting down from his back. "I didn't mean to hurt you!" She apologized as she placed both of her hands on his back healing him. "I'm so sorry!" A tear began to form up in the corner of her eyes as she bit her lip. She couldn't believe she hurt him.

Natsu turned grabbing both of her small hands into his larger ones. "I don't care about that. Are you alright?" She interlocked her fingers with his as she continued to heal him.

She looked down unable to meet his eyes. She knew it was an accident, but she felt a wave of guilt hit her in the chest. Why was she feeling like this all the sudden? "I'm fine...I had a..." She looked back up but stood in awe. "This is..."

Multicolored petals gently fell to the ground. The sakura trees shimmered with all of the colors of the rainbow, lighting up the park. The rainbow sakura was something she heard that was unique to Magnolia. She looked out onto the park noticing many people from Magnolia had gathered including Fairy Tail. She was so wrapped in what today meant to her, that she had forgotten that today was the hanami. She looked back to Natsu who stood still, looking at her with concern, all the while he had also interlocked his fingers with hers.

She tilted her head to the side as a light blush spread across her nose and cheeks, smiling. "I'm sorry that I had forgotten what today was." She released her hands from Natsu as she felt she had healed the small wound she had inflicted upon him.

Natsu shook his head as he was relieved to see her smiling again. He reached back out gently grabbing one of her hands. "Come on!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've posted a few more chapters to this fanfic on this website. It'll be a little while before I post anymore. :)


End file.
